I'll Let You Go If You Let Me Go
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: A month after the war with the Berserkers, Zenna receives a scroll bearing an important message: She's been accepted into Hippocrates' School of Medicine! But Hiccup doesn't take it too well and the ensuing argument causes the two siblings not by blood but by bond to separate. On top of that, pirates attack Berk! Can Hiccup and Zenna reconcile in time or is their friendship over?
1. Happy Friendaversary!

**Okay, guys, this is where the drama happens. And, in case you're wondering, this takes place a month after Defenders of Berk. Prepare to have the feels overflow…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **I'll Let You Go If You Let Me Go**

 **Chapter 1: Happy Friendaversary!**

 **Hiccup's POV**

I smiled as I carefully folded my Friendaversary gift for Zenna, making sure to wrap it up all pretty with a violet bow. Toothless gurgled and sniffed the package curiously. "Ah, ah, ah, Bud, this isn't food. Remember, we gotta make sure we hide this until noon," I reminded him as I placed the gift in the saddlebag. My Dad then popped in and greeted me, "Good morning, son. I see you're up bright and early today." With a smile. "Morning, Dad," I smiled at him before grabbing a bouquet of orchids I had prepared the night before.

"Flowers for Astrid, I presume?" Dad asked me, winking. I blushed and hid my face behind the bouquet to hide my tomato red face. "N-no! Astrid only li-likes s-sunflowers and d-daisies…Th-these are for Zenna…" I stuttered. "Ah, I remember now. It's your Friendaversary today, isn't it?" Dad chuckled. "Uh-huh…And I really want today to be special," I nodded. Dad ruffled my hair and patted my shoulder, which really felt more like a heavy thump. Curse my scrawniness and weak bones! "Knowing you, Hiccup, you'll make Zenna very happy today," he told me before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

' _I sure hope so, Dad…_ ' I thought as I checked on my gift again. I practically spent an entire month making my gift. I just hoped Zenna would like it…

Then Toothless nudged me and warbled, hungry for some breakfast. "Got it, Bud. Let's get some breakfast," I smiled and followed Dad downstairs, my best dragon friend right behind me.

* * *

 **Zenna's POV**

My hands shook as I clutched the rolled up scroll that bore the wax seal of Hippocrates School of Medicine. Trader Johann had delivered it last night and, now, it was the moment of truth.

Did I get in?

Mom and Dad flanked me and Stryka looked up from her basket of fish as I broke the wax seal and unrolled the scroll…

 _ **Dear Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome,**_

 _ **It is with good tidings that I say unto you that you have been accepted into Hippocrates School of Medicine. Enlisted here are the necessary equipment needed for your five-year course in Medicine and time of the start of classes on Kos, Greece.**_

 _ **I expect great things from you, Ms. Fiersome, great things. And I look forward to seeing you in class.**_

 _ **In Zeus' and Apollo's name,**_

 _ **Hippocrates**_

"HOLY SHIELDS, YES! I GOT IN!" I screamed out in sheer joy while my parents happily danced about. Stryka warbled and gave me a congratulatory lick. At long last, I'm one step closer to fulfilling my dream to become a doctor!

"My precious little gemstone, a student of the great Greek physician, Hippocrates, himself! I am so proud of you, Zenna! So very proud!" Dad laughed, joyfully picking me up and spinning me around. "Oh, wait till everyone hears about this! They'll be so happy for you, love," Henna smiled at me. I laughed and said, "Yeah, I just can't believe that I got into Hippocrates' school. Can you imagine, Mom and Dad? Me, heading out to Kos, Greece to study medicine under one of the best of the best for…"

And that…was when I realized how long I was going to be away from home.

" _Five…years_ …"

All excitement left me as I looked at the scroll and noted the number of years it was going to take to finish my studies. And, judging by my parents suddenly going quiet, we all fully realized just how long five years was going to be for all of us…

"I'll be gone for five years…" I said, more to myself than to my family, when Stryka whined and nudged me. Looking into her one green eye, I knew that she was already beginning to worry about me leaving her. Mom and Dad, on the other hand, look totally calm. "Five years…that's…that's a pretty long time…I…I can…stay here…if you two want…" I managed to say before Dad shook his head. "Nonsense, my dear. This is a chance of a lifetime! Your mother and I have always known that this day would come, where you would have to leave the nest and head out into the world. Zenna, love, your mother and I want you to follow your dreams. We'll be alright," he reassured me. I nodded. Leave it to Dad to always be supportive! But, looking at Mom, I frowned slightly. "Mom? Are-are you sure you and Dad will be okay while I'm gone?" I asked apprehensively before she embraced me. "Follow your dreams, sweetheart. Whatever your decision will be, your father and I support you 100%," she told me softly.

I took a deep breath and, slowly, let it out. My parents had no problem with me going to Greece and staying there, miles and miles away from Berk, and for that, I am forever grateful to them. Looking at Stryka, I knew that she would want to stay with Toothless and the other dragons but, at the same time, she wanted to stay by my side. We're each other's missing puzzle pieces. We complete each other. If we were apart, well, it's like we're both missing something important in us…

Then, I smiled gently and patted Stryka's head. "I want to go, girl. Whether you want to come with me or not, I'll leave it up to you," I told Stryka. My loyal, one-eyed dragoness crooned and nuzzled me.

That's when I remembered that today was my and Hiccup's Friendaversary. I quickly excused myself from the dining area and went upstairs to my room. I sighed with relief upon seeing that the package, where I had placed my gift for him, was still there. "I hope you like this, Hicc…" I whispered to myself before glancing at the family portrait. "I'm one step closer to becoming a doctor, Eli…I hope you'll continue to watch over Mom and Dad for me while I'm away…" I said softly to my older brother as I went downstairs to prepare for a new day celebrating my friendship with Hiccup.

Later at noon, I'll give Hiccup his present…

And, since everyone will be having lunch at the Great Hall at noon anyway, I'll make my announcement.

* * *

 **First chapter done! In the next chapter, we'll see how Berk takes the news of Zenna's departure…**

 **Again, sorry if I haven't been active lately. College studies before playtime. I'll still update my other stories. Till then, please bear with me and thank you for being so patient. Until the next chapter!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	2. The Announcement

**Another update! Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Race, The Exchange and The Announcement**

 **Zenna's POV**

"Happy Friendaversary!"

The two things I saw once I stepped outside my house were Hiccup with a bouquet of orchids and Toothless chasing a bird. Stryka joined her beloved mate in bird chasing while I smiled widely and accepted the orchids. "I picked them from your island last night. I hope you like them, Zen," Hiccup smiled at me. "Hicc, they're beautiful. Thank you," I said, smiling. He sighed and ran a hand through his auburn hair. "I can't believe it's been, what, seven years already since we first met? I still haven't found a way to repay you and Eli for saving my notebook from Snotlout and the Twins way back when…" he chuckled. "You already have – by being my best human friend," I grinned and hugged him.

A bunch of villagers stopped whatever they were doing and even gushed, "Awww!"

Toothless and Stryka came back from their bird chasing and warbled, wanting to go flying. "How about a little friendly race around Berk with the gang before lunch?" I challenged Hiccup. "You get the Twins and Snotlout, I'll get Astrid and Fishlegs," he smiled before running off with Toothless at his heels. "Hey, how come _I_ get stuck with those troublemakers?" I loudly call after him. "They'll listen to you better!" Hiccup shouted back at me, already far away. "Can't argue with that logic!" I laughed and went to find the three village idiots along with Stryka.

It didn't take long for me to find Snotlout. He was soaking his behind in a water trough while Hookfang watched him with a sly smile on his face. Something told me that Snotlout did something stupid again and Hookfang set his rear end on fire as punishment. "Hello, Snotlout, hope you're not too busy 'cause Hiccup and I are planning to have a race today with the gang before lunch," I greeted him cheerfully. "One minute…Oh, yeah…Sweet relief…" Snotlout sighed, letting out a fart! Stryka and Hookfang both stuck their tongues out and gagged while I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Oh yeah, much better!" Snotlout grinned and got out of the water trough. "A race, huh? Count me in!" he smiled. "You can be so gross sometimes, you know that?" I asked him, rolling my eye at him with slight amusement. "I know, I take that as a compliment," Snotlout laughed as he got on Hookfang. "Now to find Ruff and Tuff…" I said before, all of a sudden, Barf and Belch came lumbering through the village with the Twins hanging upside down from his two heads!

"Bet I can last longer than you!" Tuffnut laughed. "Bet not!" Ruffnut shouted as she made a face at him. "Bet too!" Tuffnut retorted. "Not!" Ruffnut countered. "Too!" Tuffnut answered back. That went on for a few seconds before Snotlout and I got Hookfang and Stryka to halt Barf and Belch before they stampeded through the village. "We're having a race before lunch. You guys wanna join?" I asked them. "Sounds fun," Ruffnut shrugged, still dangling upside down on Barf's head. "Count me in!" Tuffnut whooped. "Well, then, flip yourselves right side up 'cause we're meeting up at the Academy," I instructed and got on Stryka, flying over to the Berk Dragon Training Academy, the others following me.

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

I patiently waited along with Astrid and Fishlegs in the Academy. Stormfly and Toothless are already psyching themselves up while Meatlug has decided to take a nap. I made sure to check on Zenna's present in Toothless' saddlebag and sighed with relief upon seeing that nothing bad has happened to it. Then again, it's only been a little while so no sense in worrying!

"I'm kind of curious on what your gift for Zenna is. What'd you make her?" Astrid, my Divine Beauty, asked and I blushed. "I can't tell you, Astrid. The element of surprise will be ruined. What if you decide to tell Zenna before the right time comes?" I replied. "I won't tell her. Please, Hiccup, _please_?" Astrid then put on this, admittedly, incredibly adorable pouty face and it takes all my willpower to keep my mouth shut. "Aw, you're no fun," Astrid muttered, punching me in the shoulder. I'll be lying to myself if I wasn't disappointed when I didn't get a kiss after that since I always look forward to getting one of Milady's "love punches". Then Fishlegs taps me on the shoulder and says, "Here come the rest of the racers." Pointing to Stryka, Hookfang and Barf and Belch coming in for a landing.

"Okay?" I asked Zenna and she grinned at me. "Okay," she replied and we took our positions. At my shout of "GO!" we took off into the air! All seven of us and our dragons were filled with adrenaline as we rounded about some of the ships anchored offshore, slalomed through the sea stack maze, flew over the wild cliffs surrounding Berk and ended our race at the steps to the Great Hall.

Naturally, Toothless, Zenna, Stryka and I won.

"Before I forget…" Zenna then hopped off of Stryka and reached into her saddlebag, puling out a large wrapped box tied with green ribbon. "I put it in a box so you wouldn't be able to guess it," she smirked as she handed me the box. I held my Friendaversary gift and carefully shook it, hoping to hear a rattle that would help me guess. "Hmmm…can't hear anything…At least I know now that it's not a Terrible Terror in a box," I said, making Zenna and the others laugh. Then I pulled out my Friendaversary gift for Zenna and handed it to her. "I hope you like it…" I said shyly. Zenna smiled at me and said, "Let's open both of our presents after lunch."

"Speaking of lunch, I'm starving!" Snotlout exclaimed. "They're serving yak stew today! Let's hurry before they run out!" Tuffnut hollered, already dragging Ruffnut up the steps. Shrugging, Astrid and Fishlegs followed them and Zenna and I followed shortly. We were both smiling, happy that our Friendaversary was off to a great start.

And, honestly, after all we've been through, I would be more than happy to have some peace and quiet around Berk. No Dagur, no Berserkers, no life-threatening, occupationally hazardous missions with the whole fate of Berk and/or the entire Barbaric Archipelago at stake…just some quality time with my Dad, Astrid, Toothless and, of course, my sister, Zenna.

* * *

 **Zenna's POV**

Lunch with my friends is always fun. During lunch, we can sit down and talk about whatever's on our minds. Today, our topic was all about my and Hiccup's Friendaversary. To Astrid and the others, it was just amazing how Hiccup and I have stuck together through thick and thin for all these years.

"You two have had each other's backs ever since we were all kids! Something tells me that your friendship's never going to be broken," Fishlegs remarked as he dug into his lamb chops. "Next to your bonds with your dragons, you two have a really strong connection. That's a pretty amazing feat in itself," Astrid added, taking a sip of ale. "Oh come on, guys, it's not that hard to have a best friend for life. You just gotta find someone who really gets you," I said, taking a bite of salmon. "And that someone should also be someone you can trust with your secrets. True, Zenna and I don't know everything about each other but we've trusted each other with our secrets," Hiccup piped up. "What secrets?" Snotlout asked curiously. "Can't tell you, have to kill you," I told him with a sly grin. "Tell him! I want front row seats to his execution!" Tuffnut whooped before Ruffnut shut him up with a punch to the face.

That's when Stoick, Hiccup's Dad, Gobber and my parents surprised us with a cake!

"May your friendship stand through the test of time and forever remain true!" Gobber laughed, playing a cheerful tune on his panpipes. Hiccup and I smiled while our friends cheered our friendship as we all tucked into the cake. After the scrumptious dessert, I noticed that everyone was present in the Great Hall and decided that it was time to make my announcement.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

The whole Hall went silent as I stood up. Taking a deep breath, I said, "I just want to say that, ever since I was a little girl, my dream has always been to help people. And what better way than to be a healer? I've trained under my mother, Henna, and good Gothi and I am so thankful to them both for being such wonderful mentors." Bowing respectfully to my mother and Gothi, the village elder.

"But there is actually such a thing as a more advanced healer called a doctor. A doctor is like a healer but, I'm not saying this to degrade Gothi or any healer, has been trained extensively under the healing arts in a more advanced degree. There's actually this island called Kos in the country of Greece, where Hippocrates' School of Medicine has been established. The great Greek physician Hippocrates, himself, teaches there and all of the best doctors in all the land wish to learn from them," I explained before Snotlout and the Twins loudly asked, "What's a physician?"

"It's also another term for doctor," I replied. "Okay…what's so exciting about that?" Snotlout asked, earning groans and eye rolls from everyone. I took out the scroll and held it up for everyone to see. " _I've been accepted into Hippocrates' School of Medicine and I will have a chance to study to become a doctor!_ " I proudly announced. Everyone started murmuring among themselves excitedly, my friends included. "Wow! Zenna, that's amazing! That means you'll be able to help heal more people on Berk!" Fishlegs said excitedly. Gothi approached me and smiled, gently patting my shoulder in congratulations. "When I come back, Gothi, I'll be able to help you more," I smiled. Astrid looked confused. "Go back? Wait, Zenna, are you going to leave Berk?" she asked, catching everyone's attention.

' _This is the hard part…telling them how long I'll be gone…_ ' I thought as I scanned every face from the crowd. I locked eyes with Hiccup and I could tell that he was also confused. "Well…yes, I have to. Berk's pretty far from Greece so I'll have to travel by ship. Trader Johann's already agreed to take me to Greece if I got accepted and I leave in a month," I said slowly.

Gasps were heard from the crowd when I said that.

"How long will you be gone?" Ruffnut asked, eyes wide. "Days? Weeks? Months?" Tuffnut asked as well. I bite my lip nervously and take a deep breath. "… _Years_. Five, at the most," I finally said, making the crowd gasp again. I don't blame them for being shocked. I mean, it's not every day a member of the tribe leaves Berk for five years just like that. "I know it's a really long time but it's necessary. Studying to become a doctor takes time and if I don't go, I'll miss up on the chance of a lifetime to improve my skills. There's nothing more that I want to do than to serve Berk to the fullest of my abilities. If I become a doctor, I'll…I'll be able to help more people here on Berk. I'm sorry if my announcement of my departure was so sudden but, I assure you all, that I shall return to serve Berk the best that I can," I said haltingly.

The entire Great Hall was quiet until Stoick stepped forward. "Zenna, you have been a great part of our family ever since you and my son helped us make peace with the dragons. You have always been a loyal member to the tribe and I believe in you and in your talents and skills. If you must go out into the world to improve your knowledge in the healing arts, you have my blessing. Thorspeed, Zenna, and may your journey be fruitful," he said and smiled proudly at me. Everyone began to cheer at that point and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Mom and Dad looked really proud as well and I couldn't be happier.

But, then, I looked around for Hiccup, half-expecting for him to come and congratulate me, but he was gone…

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

' _Five years? FIVE YEARS? She's gonna be gone for five years next month and she didn't tell me this sooner?!_ ' I thought as I ran for the Cove, not minding the branches brushing against my arms and face. I was in complete shock and in total denial. Zenna wouldn't do that! She wouldn't just go and leave like that! She's my best human friend, the first ever friend I had before Toothless even came along, and the one who had always stuck up for me. No, she's more than that…she's my _sister_.

Coming to the Cove, I go over to the edge of the pond there and stare at my reflection. Zenna and I have done this a lot of times and we've always seen _both_ of our reflections side-by-side with each other. But, now, it's going to change. Next month, I'll only see my reflection and not hers right next to mine…I'll be alone again…

"Why didn't she tell me sooner…? I'm not ready…I'm just not ready…" I mutter to my reflection before the harsh truth came to me.

Zenna was leaving me…and that hurt because it felt as if all those years of our friendship meant nothing to her. She wasn't just leaving me…

 _She was abandoning me._

* * *

 **The next chapter…is not going to be pretty… :(**

 **In the meantime, read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	3. No Longer Okay

**Here comes the drama…**

 **And, in response to my Guest Reviewer, MMM's questions: 1. I am currently focusing on my current stories and have no plans as of now to do a Race to the Edge story with Zenna although I have plans of making a "Watching the Series" someday. 2. No, I haven't watched Dragonheart but it sounds interesting.**

 **In the meantime, here's the next chapter. Prepare thy feels and tissues.**

 **NOTE: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: No Longer Okay**

 **Zenna's POV**

Knowing Hiccup, I know he had headed for the Cove so I got on Toothless and clicked open the stirrup. Soaring into the air, with Stryka following us, Toothless and I flew to the Cove. I spotted Hiccup sitting at the edge of the pond, looking down at the ground, and I landed behind him. Getting off of Toothless, I was about to say sorry for surprising him with the news of my sudden departure when Hiccup turned around to face me with an emotionless look on his face.

"So you're leaving next month just like that?"

I winced a bit upon hearing the icy harshness in his tone but kept my composure. "I know I probably shouldn't have kept this a secret from you, Hiccup, and I'm sorry. But there was a pretty good chance that I wasn't going to get in so I decided not to tell anyone…" I said carefully. Hiccup laughed coldly at me, something he's never done before, and sarcastically said, "You know, you should get an award for ' _Best Secret Keeper_ ' because that's one of the things you're really good at."

Toothless and Stryka both whined at the sudden change in Hiccup's demeanor and I bristled in slight fury. "Rude much…" I muttered under my breath. Hiccup glared at me and his hands clenched into fists at his side. "All this time…You'd been planning this all along…" he murmured. "Planning what?" I asked, already getting annoyed. " _Leaving me!_ I thought we'd always have each other's backs! We promised to each other to never leave each other alone! And, now, you're just going to leave me alone for five years and toss everything we've been through together down the drain?!" Hiccup suddenly yelled at me, shocking me to no end. "Well, excuse me for trying to pursue my dreams of helping people! I'll only be gone for a few years! Why are you overreacting?!" I snapped at him.

Normally, when Hiccup and I would argue, we would both try our best not to get into a shouting match but the rule's already been thrown out of the window since Hiccup and I were now yelling at each other.

" _Overreacting?!_ I'm pretty sure that my reaction's completely appropriate for someone who's about to be abandoned by his best friend for almost eight years!" Hiccup shouted at me. "Oh, so now you think I'm abandoning you?! Very mature, Hiccup, real mature!" I shouted right back at him.

The shouting match continued for who knows how long. I'm pretty sure our fight was so loud that the whole village could hear it because I could vaguely hear the footsteps of several people, most likely my parents, Stoick, Gobber and Hiccup's and my friends, getting closer. But, in that moment, I didn't care. Blind fury filled every nerve of my body and compelled me to keep up with the argument.

Then…I went too far.

"You know what? Maybe it was a mistake on my part to be friends with a mistake like you!" I shouted at Hiccup with such fury that I was seeing red. That's when Hiccup's scowling face turned into one of unmasked shock along with Toothless, who was gaping at me with his toothless mouth wide open. ' _Oh, you've really gone and done it now…Nice job, Zen…_ ' my conscience told me and I realized my mistake. I was just about to try and say something to take back all of those nasty things I said when Hiccup glared at me and said darkly, "Well, then, you just admitted that you _and_ Elias both made the mistake. I guess that means you've admitted to yourself that you're just like everyone who looked down on me, except, now, you're a one-eyed freak."

And, just like that, the anger in me resurfaced.

"A one-eyed freak?! Oh, you did _not_ just go there, you…you…one-legged runty human pogo stick!" I screamed at him before I lunged at him.

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

Zenna made the partial mistake of training me in hand-to-hand combat because, thanks to all those workouts and sparring sessions she made me do with her, I can already deflect her blows and tussle with her like it's no big deal. We rolled around on the ground, yelling insults at each other, with Toothless and Stryka both desperately trying to pry us away from each other.

"You sicken me, Haddock!" Zenna shrieked at me as we grappled. "I've heard better comebacks from a dead eel, Fiersome!" I snapped at her. Suddenly strong arms grab me and pry me off the girl I had once considered as my sister. Thrashing around, I look up to see Dad restraining me while Zenna's parents hold her back from me. Only when he saw that Zenna and I weren't planning on attacking each other again did Gobber give them the signal to release us. But no physical pain was ever going to combat the emotional pain I felt inside. Not only was Zenna abandoning me but she had also called me what everyone else had called me back before I met her.

A mistake.

Worse than that, she regarded our friendship as a mistake now. Maybe that's what it had been all along…

As if we could read each other's minds, Zenna and I both began to shout again.

"That's it! I've had it with babysitting you!" Zenna yelled at me. "I'm tired of always having to hide behind you and let you take over everything!" I yelled right back at her.

"From this moment on…"

"Starting today…"

" **WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!"**

I could hear Dad, Gobber, Zenna's parents, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins and even the dragons all gasp. Bet they weren't seeing that coming. But Zenna and I had made our minds up. We were no longer friends…and we were no longer siblings. From now on, we were on our own.

"I'm not even gonna stand being in the same space as you anymore!" Zenna snapped at me. "Fine with me!" I snapped back before mounting Toothless as she mounted Stryka. When we both lifted off, Toothless and Stryka both tried to get us to reconcile by flying closer to each other but Zenna and I stubbornly steered them off in opposite directions. "No, bud! We're not going anywhere with them, not anymore!" I said and harshly gripped the edges of the saddle and yanked to make Toothless go North while Zenna commanded Stryka to fly South.

And not once did I look back…so Zenna wouldn't see me cry.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Once the two teens and their two Night Furies had gone, Astrid, Edgar, Fishlegs, Gobber, Henna, Snotlout, Stoick, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all looked at each other. To say that what they had just witnessed was shocking would be a massive understatement.

For as long as they knew Hiccup and Zenna, they all thought that the two best human friends would remain a dynamic duo forever. Their friendship was just as strong as their friendship to their dragons and they honestly thought that Hiccup and Zenna's friendship would last forever.

Now it was no more. And the two siblings not by blood but by bond had cut off their ties to each other…and it looked like it was for good.

"Can somebody please tell me what in the name of Thor just happened?" Fishlegs squeaked out, breaking the silence. "Hiccup and Zenna just broke up…" Snotlout mumbled, blue eyes wide. "Wait, I thought they weren't dating," Ruffnut said, confused. "They weren't. What Snotlout meant was that they broke up their friendship. Still, I did _not_ see that coming," Tuffnut remarked. Astrid could only look at Stoick and Zenna's parents worriedly. Gobber sighed and patted Stoick's shoulder, knowing that his old friend was reeling from shock.

"This can't be happening…Today was supposed to be a good day for them…" Stoick muttered worriedly. "Stoick, we're so sorry. Apparently, our daughter's announcement angered Hiccup. We're so sorry," Henna apologized profusely. "We just need to let them calm down for a while now. When they've let go of their anger, we'll try to convince them to make amends…" Edgar sighed.

"I just don't understand why Hiccup got all mad just because Zenna announced that she was leaving. If she's going away to become a doctor, shouldn't he have been happy that she was finally about to fulfill her dream?" Snotlout wondered out loud, making everyone else look at him in shock. "What?" the Jorgenson boy asked them. "You just asked a question that made sense," Gobber pointed out. "And to answer your question, Snotlout, I think the reason why Hiccup got mad was because he thought that, after everything she's been through with him, Zenna was going to stick around for a long time," Fishlegs told him. "Then she got into that Hippocrates guy's school and, now, she's going to be leaving him in a month," Ruffnut added. "And she just had to make her announcement today, which is her and Hiccup's Friendaversary," Tuffnut chimed in. "The worst possible day to make an announcement like that," Astrid finished the complete thought.

No other words were said but everyone had the same hope that Hiccup and Zenna would eventually reconcile.

* * *

 **Feel free to read and review whenever and whatever you want. I will update my other stories soon, I promise.**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	4. Something Doesn't Feel Right

**Okay, guys, I apologize if the last chapter broke your hearts. Let's see how Hiccup and Zenna are doing after their split…**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Something Doesn't Feel Right**

 **Zenna's POV**

' _The nerve of that Hiccup! Ugh, he is such an immature brat! Why did I become friends with him again?! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!_ ' I thought angrily as Stryka and I flew through the clouds, heading South. Stryka warbled worriedly, snapping me out of my anger. "I'm sorry you had to see that, girl…" I sighed, gently patting her head. Stryka crooned softly and landed on an islet she had found down below. I dismounted Stryka and let out a loud, "UUUUUGGGGHHHH!" in sheer frustration.

Stryka whimpered as I took out my battle sticks and jabbed them at the air. I didn't know what to think. After Hiccup had pretty much insulted me regarding my lack of one eye, I just snapped. I just couldn't believe he would be so callous, so immature, so…so…unreasonable!

After ten minutes of venting my anger out at the air, I was panting from the exertion and dropped my sticks. Sweat was trickling down my forehead as I put my hands on my knees and breathed in and out. I decided to rest, lying flat on my back, and looked up at the sky. At least watching the clouds go by was relaxing. Whenever I got bored, I usually tried to spot shapes in the clouds with Hi…

Hold on, _why_ am I even thinking about him?! I hate him now! He is unworthy to even be in my thoughts!

Shaking my head to clear my mind of Hiccup, I found myself looking up at Stryka's concerned face. "Why did we fight, girl…? I just don't know what happened…" I sighed. Stryka gurgled and cocked her head to the side. I sat up and petted her head. "If I had to go away to fulfill my dream, would _you_ be mad at me and not want to be my friend anymore?" I asked her. Stryka looked thoughtful before saying, " _Nwooo…_ " and nudged me. I smiled at her but, still, I felt so lost…

Now that Hiccup and I had pretty much called our friendship quits…something didn't feel right…

I cut off my ties to him and, yet, I felt like I was missing something…

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

My tears had dried by the time Toothless and I landed on a mountain. Sliding off the saddle, I looked over the mountain's edge and screamed. I wanted all my frustration and anger to go away so bad but it was still there no matter how loud I screamed. Toothless finally got me to stop by nudging me with his snout.

Panting, I calmed down a little bit and managed to face him. "Bud…what was I thinking? I went too far. I swore to myself and to Elias that I would never leave Zenna, that I would always protect her. Now, I just broke off our friendship! Worse, I even insulted her being one-eyed when, in fact, it was my fault in the first place that she's one-eyed!" I rambled on until I didn't know what else to say and just sat cross-legged on the ground.

' _Well, she kept her departure a secret from you. Doesn't that obviously tell you that she can't be trusted? Who knows what other secrets she may be keeping from you!_ ' A little voice inside my head told me and I frowned. Now that I thought about…Zenna, one way or another, had always been mysterious. Truth be told, she and Elias never really told me much about their old life in the South. For all I knew, Zenna may already have a boyfriend there and she never told me! ' _She could have had her reasons, Hiccup…Please don't throw away all of those years you two spent sticking up for each other…Like it or not, you and Zenna are, and forever will be, linked to each other…_ ' another voice inside my head said, making me nod a bit. But, then, again, Zenna and I had been through so much together. I can't just throw all of that away just because of some argument…

I clenched my fists. I just didn't know what to do anymore. Part of me wanted to hate Zenna but the other was trying to make me see that I can't truly hate her.

I felt lost and confused. If only Zenna were here…

Oh, wait, right…

We're not friends anymore…

So what do I do…?

I sighed and Toothless gently plopped his head into my lap, curling up right in front of me, and whined softly. "Bud…I don't know what to do anymore…" I whispered, hugging Toothless' head.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Zenna and all of Berk, some familiar faces were sailing towards the island of Dragon Riders.

"Haggard, at this wind, we'll reach Berk in two days!"

Haggard the Cutthroat, once a notorious thug gang leader in his youth, was now a man with the reputation of having plundered several villages throughout the Barbaric Archipelago as a pirate. Along with his crew that had stuck by him ever since his thug days, Haggard had become a man feared by many.

' _Let's see how the slut and her bodyguard are doing, eh, Ripper?_ ' the pirate thought as he fingered his cutlass. Then one of his crewmates approached him. "Haggard, are you sure this is a good idea? We're still exiled from Berk after all these years…" he said meekly. "You know what exile means to pirates like us, Corven?" Haggard glared, brushing his hand against his scarred cheek. "Uh…um…" Corven mumbled before Haggard said, "It means we get to come regardless of the consequences!"

"R-right…Bu-but there's also the fact that everyone on Berk rides dragons now. A-and there's actually this little rumor going around about these two Dragon Masters and their two Night Furies. I-I heard that they're really fierce warriors and have even taken down the Outcasts until they formed an alliance to d-defeat Dagur and the Berserker Tribe. I-If we turn around now, maybe we won't suffer their wrath…"

At Corven's words, Haggard pointed Ripper at Corven. "I don't care if those Dragon Masters are gods! When those two pathetic Dragon Masters see us, they'll be flying away on their Night Furies in sheer terror. A few dragons aren't going to stop us from making our name known throughout the Barbaric Archipelago. Now, are we going to turn around like cowards or keep true to our course?" he growled. Corven was shaking in his boots as he stammered, "K-keep true t-to our c-c-c-course, C-Captain Haggard!" and quickly left.

"That's more like it," Haggard smiled darkly and set his out onto the horizon. In two days time, they would reach Berk.

"And I am going to make those two kids pay for exiling me…That slut and her bodyguard better watch out 'cause I'm coming for them…" he muttered, his cutlass gleaming wickedly sharp in the afternoon light…

* * *

 **In case you guys are wondering who Haggard the Cutthroat is, he is a leader of a gang of thugs who beat Zenna up while she suffered from depression over Elias' death. You want to know more, read "Coming Back From Pain".**

 **So, now, it looks like things are about to get all the more complicated. Not just for Hiccup and Zenna but for all of Berk!**

 **Until the next chapter. Read and review and, as always, thanks for the support!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	5. A Bad Way to End the Day

**Hey, guys, I'm back from hiatus! I'm so sorry this took so long but I hope you will all still like this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry this took so long!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Bad Way to End the Day**

 **Hiccup's POV**

Toothless and I stayed on the mountain until the sun began to set before heading home. When we landed in front of the house, no surprise, my Dad was there along with Gobber. "There you are, lad. We were just about to go searching for you," Gobber chuckled, patting me on the head. I scowled at him, not in the mood to talk, and went right past him to head inside, go straight up to my room and try to forget that anything ever happened.

"Hiccup, I know you and Zenna are having a bit of tension right now but…" Dad tried to talk to me but I ignored him until I was sitting on my bed. "Son, I know you're upset over Zenna leaving but, you have to understand that this is so she could fulfill her dream. And you've always said that Zenna was no ordinary healer. You've always known that she's destined for something more than just a healer," he told me as I sat on the bed, my arms folded across my chest, looking down at the floor. I didn't want to say anything but I knew he was right. Zenna had already learned all she could learn from Gothi. To learn more, she would have to go away and study somewhere else.

But going away meant leaving me. And I didn't want her to leave…did I?

"Hiccup…" Dad said softly, kneeling in front of me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, my eyes level with his, before sighing, "Dad, I just want to go to sleep and forget today ever happened."

Dad didn't say anything and, thankfully, let me be. He just patted my head and left. Taking my boot and vest off, I lied down on my bed and threw the covers over myself. But sleep didn't come to me quickly, on account that it was just a few minutes into sunset, so I just lay there in bed, thinking.

What would tomorrow be like now that Zenna and I were no longer joined at the hip?

I frowned to myself, remembering how she had yelled at me earlier. She wouldn't stand being in the same space as me? Fine. She gets her wish because, tomorrow, I am sure as heck staying as far away from her as possible.

A concerned coo makes me lower the blanket over my head and I see Toothless looking at me with those big adorable eyes of his. " _Fly…?_ " he warbles, motioning to the window.

How can I deny Toothless of that?

Getting out of bed, I put my boot back on, decide not to wear my vest and get on Toothless' back. With a click of my prosthetic, we headed out into the twilight.

* * *

 **Zenna's POV**

Stryka and I had just come back from the Isle of Zen when, suddenly, we spotted Hiccup and Toothless flying about. Stryka crooned and tried to fly us over to them but I gripped onto the edges of the saddle, stopping her.

"Not now, girl…I don't want to talk to him…" I murmured, feeling guilty when I hear Stryka croon sadly.

All of a sudden, Toothless is speeding towards us!

I'm about to tell Stryka to turn tail and take us straight home when I hear Hiccup say, "No, bud! Stop! I don't want to see her!"

' _You could have just pulled him away instead of say that out loud, inconsiderate jerk!_ ' I thought bitterly, locking eyes with Hiccup for a brief moment. For about five seconds, we stared at each other with blank looks on our faces. Then I scowled at him and he scowled at me and, finally, we looked away from each other and forced Toothless and Stryka to turn around and go our separate ways.

* * *

 **Toothless and Stryka's POV**

Our hearts feel heavy as our Riders make us go in different directions. All because of a fight, we can't even fly together anymore. As we head our separate ways, we can only think about one thing…

' _When will everything be okay again…?_ '

* * *

 **Sorry if this took so long and it's so short. I still have a lot of things to worry about in college. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed this update. More updates to come, I promise.**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	6. The Longest Two Days Ever Part I

**Holy Shields, guys, a million apologies for taking so long with this. At least, with no school for a few days this week, I can write some stuff.**

 **Again, I AM SO SORRY!**

 **NOTE: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **SECOND NOTE: This chapter contains multiple POVs. If anyone is confused on how the story is progressing, feel free to ask me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Longest Two Days Ever (Part I)**

 **Normal POV**

News of Hiccup and Zenna's friendship ending spread like wildfire throughout the village and, honestly, everyone was in shock. Hiccup and Zenna, the two young Vikings everyone thought were inseparable, no longer friends? Impossible!

But, when they saw the two the next day, all of Berk was faced with the harsh reality that Hiccup and Zenna were now flat out hating each other.

 **Gobber's POV**

When Hiccup came into the shop early today, I thought Ragnarok had come and I had passed into Valhalla. He _rarely_ comes to work early! Most of the time, he'd stop by Zenna's place with Toothless, go goof off with her and Stryka, before hastily sprinting off to the forge when the sun's already high up in the sky.

But, well, with he and Zenna no longer being friends and all…

Och, who am I kidding? As much as it pleases me to see my apprentice come to work early, seeing him without Zenna is unnatural. It's weird even, weirder than finding a troll stealing left socks!

"Getting an early start on that new saddle, I see?" I force a grin onto my face when I look over Hiccup's shoulder as he works on a new saddle for Toothless. Hiccup doesn't say a word and keeps working on the saddle. I glance at Toothless and he looks just as worried as I was.

"Um, all right then…I'll leave you to it…" I mumble awkwardly before leaving Hiccup in peace.

A while later, Zenna comes to pick up a sword her Dad wanted sharpened. Hiccup hands her the sword without so much as a word and doesn't even make eye contact with her. Zenna is the same and she just plunks down the money before leaving.

Finally, I decide to have a little chat with Hiccup.

"So you're not talking to her?"

Hiccup looks at me with a pointed stare and clears his workspace. "Hiccup, I know you're mad at Zenna but I'm sure that you don't flat out despise her now, do you?" I ask while grabbing a brush for my moustache. "Gobber, she's kept secrets from me, and she's leaving me. How could I not be mad?" my apprentice sighs. "Ah, but you don't despise her?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Looks like I've hit the nail on the head because, at that question, Hiccup looks a bit flustered.

"I-I-I…Despise her? Like, flat out hate her to death? Sure, Zen's done something that falls under that despicable category but…Wait, are you trying to convince me to forgive her? Gobber, Zenna and I just had the biggest fight in the history of our lives! I don't…I don't think…Ugh! Stop messing with my head!" he manages to exclaim before leaving with his new saddle and Toothless.

And I'm left scratching my head, asking myself, "Was it something I said?"

 **Hiccup's POV**

That Gobber! Ugh, why does he have to be so cryptic?!

Wait, he wasn't cryptic. His question was just messing with me. The worst part of it…was that it made logical sense.

As much as I hated Zenna right now…I can't completely hate her forever. Whenever I try to be mad at her, all the memories we shared kept coming back. We've been through so much and was I really going to throw all of that away to hate her?

I didn't know what to think anymore…

Anyway, the sun's still high up in the sky so Toothless and I decided to go on a flight around the island. "Little guy bonding today, Bud?" I asked Toothless. He warbled and bounced around, eager to go flying. Putting the new saddle on him, I mounted Toothless, clicked the stirrup, opened his prosthetic tail fin, and we were off!

"Woo-hoo!"

Flying with Toothless makes me temporarily forget about the rift between Zenna and I as we do loops, spins, and all kinds of aerial stunts. "What do you say, Bud? Free fall?" I grinned and Toothless chuffed happily as we flew over the open ocean. Unhooking my safety harness, I did a somersault leap off the saddle to send myself plummeting towards the water at top speed. Then, at the last second, Toothless caught up with me and I strapped myself back in.

"Yeah, baby!" I cheered as we pulled up, the water breaking with the sheer force.

But, then, my temporary relief ended when I saw Zenna, Stryka, and… _Gustav and Fanghook_?!

"What in the name of Thor?" I wondered out loud. Toothless looked just as surprised as I was when we saw Gustav on his former Monstrous Nightmare flying with Zenna and Stryka.

"That's it, Gustav! Oh, hold up, don't yank on Fanghook's horns like that when you want to do a tight turn…" I manage to hear Zenna instruct Gustav as they did a tight turn. That's when I got mad at her again.

' _She went behind my back and is teaching Gustav! The nerve of her!_ ' I thought angrily before spurring Toothless onward.

Time for me to give Zenna a piece of my mind.

 **Gustav's POV**

"Uh, Zen…" I spotted Hiccup and Toothless flying in our direction and worriedly pointed at them. Zenna saw them coming and sighed, rolling her eye, and signaled us to hover as they came to us.

"What do you want?" she asked testily, Stryka looking nervous. Toothless, himself, looked worried and I couldn't blame the two Night Furies. I'd heard about Hiccup and Zenna fighting from my mom and, frankly, I couldn't believe it. For as long as I knew them, Hiccup and Zenna were like milk and cookies, the perfect team, and seeing them glaring at each other was not normal. "How long has this been going on?" Hiccup demanded, gesturing to me and Fanghook angrily. "Long enough for me to prove to you that Gustav has what it takes to be like us," Zenna replied flatly.

Fanghook growled worriedly and I soothed him by petting his horns. "That still doesn't answer my question," Hiccup told Zenna, glaring at her. "Okay, he didn't send Fanghook away when you told him to! I caught them and I decided to train them! Happy?" Zenna snapped. "Zen, he's too young! And you had the nerve to go behind my back?!" Hiccup retorted. "I had the _nerve_?! Hiccup, you can't stop Gustav from wanting to learn! I just happened to be a bit more open to the younger generation than you are and decided to show him the basics and you say that I'm going behind your back?!" Zenna all but shouted at him.

"This is so wrong…This is so messed up…" I mumble, covering Fanghook's eyes and shutting mine, as the shouting match escalated.

"Well, you could have _at least_ told me about your idea of training them!" Hiccup yelled. "Well, _you_ would have refused anyway!" Zenna yelled right back at him.

"How many more secrets have you been keeping from me? A hundred?"

"That's highly exaggerating the situation! Just leave me alone!"

"Fine! I never wanted to meddle with whatever you were up to right now but you forced me to!"

"If you hadn't been so narrow-minded, then I wouldn't have to train Gustav and Fanghook in secret and we wouldn't have a problem with this!"

I uncovered my eyes when I heard the flapping of wings and saw Toothless flying away. Zenna, on the other hand, looked ready to explode before she turned to look at me. "We'll continue our training tomorrow," she said tersely.

Nodding, I got Fanghook to go. But, as we flew away, I couldn't help but wonder when Hiccup and Zenna would make up and be friends again…

* * *

 **Read and review! These two things make me very happy!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	7. The Longest Two Days Ever Part II

**I'm thinking of splitting "The Longest Two Days Ever" into four parts…just cause. This part marks the end of the first day. Parts 3 and 4 will deal with the second day.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Longest Two Days Ever (PART II)**

 **Astrid's POV**

Gustav came flying to me in order to report on the latest fight between Hiccup and Zenna. I don't really know why, of all people, I chose to listen to Gustav but since it was about my boyfriend and his best human friend, I knew that I was going to have to get involved sooner or later.

Thanking Gustav, I whistled for Stormfly and we flew off to the Cove. I knew Hiccup would be there. He always ends up going to the Cove when he's upset.

Sure enough, he's there.

"Hey…" I greeted him casually. "Hey…" Hiccup replied bleakly. Getting off Stormfly so she could play with Toothless, I sat down next to Hiccup and gently placed my hand on his back. "I heard from Gustav about the fight. And, just out of curiosity, how did he get Fanghook back when you told him to send him away?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. At this, Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"Let me guess…Zenna?" I sighed knowingly. "I just can't believe she went behind my back and trained him. I told Gustav that he wasn't ready but, to her, it's like he is...Then again, she's…sort of right…" Hiccup sighed and flopped down on the grass. I lied down next to him and watched his face take on different emotions: anger, confusion, sadness…basically, emotions I don't think look too good on my Dragon Boy's face.

"She's been keeping so many secrets from me, Astrid. From other people, I've learned about her old life in the South. I mean, Heather for crying out loud! Zen never told me about her friends in the South. And there's this thing Trader Johann once told me during the Speed Stinger fiasco. Some boy _gave_ Zenna that pendant she always wears! All she ever told me was that she'd had that pendant her whole life! Now, she out of the blue tells us that she's leaving? It's like I've been best friends with a stranger!" Hiccup suddenly burst out into a rant, which didn't really surprise me. Ranting was something Hiccup usually did when he gets riled up. To say that I was surprised to find out about some mystery boy involved with Zenna would be an understatement but I knew better. Hiccup and Zenna, secrets aside, knew each other better than anyone else. To see them throw away their friendship after just one fight…it was heartbreaking.

Then I recalled how Hiccup and Zenna had even refused Toothless and Stryka to go near each other. That was something, apart from their issues, that I needed to make him see. "Hiccup, I know you're mad at Zenna. You're mad at her for not telling you something and you're mad that she hadn't even thought about how you would react when she made the announcement. But… _are you that mad at her to keep Toothless away from Stryka?"_ I asked him. Once I asked that question, Hiccup went rigid. If there was one person ( _or, more accurately, dragon_ ) more important to Hiccup than me or Zenna or his Dad, it was Toothless. Denying him time to be with Stryka would be the biggest wrong he could ever commit to his best friend.

After a while, he sighed and looked at Toothless. The Night Fury was playing tug-of-war with Stormfly using an uprooted tree so he didn't pay any attention to us. "I guess not…" Hiccup mumbled. I smiled a little and gently ran my fingers through his soft auburn hair, delighting in the light pink flush coming over his freckled face.

"I know it'll take time for you and Zen to patch things up, Hiccup. But…don't keep Toothless away from Stryka. She's his mate and he needs her…" I told him gently. Hiccup nodded, understanding me.

But what he said next made me worry.

"I'm trying so hard to forgive her, Astrid. The thing is…Zenna's going to leave in a month. I don't think a month's going to be enough time for me to fully forgive her…and…it won't be enough time for her to forgive me. I want to forgive Zenna but…what if I run out of time?"

' _Then hurry up and forgive her already!_ ' I wanted to tell him but I knew that forgiving wasn't an easy thing. It took me _three_ _months_ to forgive Ruffnut when she "accidentally" cut off my braid when we were nine. Provided that the time it took for my hair to fully grow back was roughly that long, my reasons for taking three months to forgive her was acceptable.

As for Hiccup and Zenna…I can only hope that time will be in their favor.

Finally, I gently turned Hiccup's head so he could look at me. "Then make time, Hiccup. Make the time you and Zenna will need and use it wisely," I said softly. "I don't even know what that means…" Hiccup mumbled, looking so confused that it just made me want to kiss him. "Neither do I…" I laugh softly and close the distance between us in one fell swoop, not minding that our dragons are watching us.

* * *

 **Elias's POV**

Times like these make me wish I never died.

As Zenna's older brother, it's my job to guide her, annoy her, teach her what's right and wrong, annoy her and, most of all, annoy her while trying to make her see the error of her ways…oh, did I forget to mention annoying her?

I asked permission from Odin to visit her while she was currently taking her anger out on a bunch of rocks in a nearby boulder pit and he agreed, provided that I only stayed there for an hour. Spirits who have already gone to Valhalla can't stay in Midgard for that long. We just finished a big feast and the next round of battles was coming up in a short while. Mind you, I love a good bout of roughhousing in Valhalla but, sometimes, it's nice to go back to Midgard and pretend you're still alive.

I made sure to stay invisible as I approached Zenna. She was striking a nearby boulder with her battle sticks ( _they used to be mine but they're hers now_ ), her back turned to me, while Stryka watched her with worried eye.

Dragons, I've discovered, can sometimes sense the spirits of the dead. Once I was just a few feet away from Zenna, Stryka turned her head in my direction and growled. "What is it, girl?" Zenna straightened up and turned around. That's when I decided to appear. "Hey-o," I greeted my little sister with a big grin.

I had to bite my ghost lip to keep myself from laughing when Zenna went white as a sheet and looked like she was ready to pass out.

"E-E-Eli…? Is th-that you?" she stuttered. "The one and only, baby sister," I bowed courteously. Stryka growled but Zenna quickly said, "Stryka, no. That's my big brother." Making her snap to attention and she looked down at her paws in shame. " _Sorrrwwrryyy…_ " Stryka warbled. "No need for apologies, Stryka," I laughed before looking at Zenna sternly. "If anyone should be apologizing to anyone, it's a certain sibling of mine to a certain _other_ sibling of mine," I looked at Zenna seriously.

She shuffled her feet nervously, chewing at her bottom lip, before timidly asking, "You saw us fight, didn't you?" to which I replied with, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Uuuuuuggggghhhh!" Zenna groaned and dropped her weapons in defeat. "I know it's normal for you and Hiccup to fight and all, but breaking off your friendship isn't exactly a nice way to end an argument," I reminded her. Zenna frowned but sat down when I motioned for her to sit down. "It's just that…why did he overreact? The way I made my announcement…To him, I'm abandoning him for my dream…and he should have supported me!" she complained. "True, I have to agree with you that Hiccup's overreaction was a bit…extreme…but you committed a fault too by keeping your intentions of leaving Berk to study in Greece a secret from him," I pointed out.

 _That_ made Zenna look at me with a face equivalent to the one she pulled when Mom, Dad, and I once caught her stealing chocolate from the kitchen when she was three.

"I…guess I should have told him…" she mumbled sheepishly before looking at me hopefully. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" Zenna asked. I looked up at the sky for a minute, something I always did when I needed to think, before sighing, "Probably, if you apologize to him now."

"That's the thing…I can't apologize properly unless I forgive Hiccup, Eli…I want to forgive him but I need time…and time…is something that's not really on my side as of the moment. I only have one month here on Berk before I need to go. _Eli, what do I do?_ "

I looked at Zenna's pleading face and smiled calmly.

"Then _make_ time to forgive him, Zen. Oh, and I know you might not be able to forgive Hiccup right away…but don't keep Stryka away from Toothless," I advised her. Zenna's mouth dropped open and her one violet eye widened in horror at the realization of what she'd been doing to her dragon. Stryka merely cocked her head to the side and cooed at the mention of her mate. "Holy Shields…I'm so stupid!" Zenna moaned, looking at Stryka with guilt. "I am so… _sorry_ ," she whispered and Stryka warbled, smiling toothlessly at her.

I laughed a bit and looked at Zenna gently. "It might take a while, Zen. But you and Hiccup will sort things out. I know you two will," I told her before feeling the familiar tug of Valhalla beckoning me. "Oh, boy, next battle in Valhalla's starting and I promised Adgar I'd back him up," I said before Zenna tried to grab my hand, which merely went through hers. "Hey, Eli…Just so you know… _Hiccup and I miss you_ ," she whispered. "I know. I miss you guys, too…" I smiled before I went back to eternal paradise.

But, honestly, eternal paradise was nothing compared to what precious time I got to spend with my sweet baby sister.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

By the time Hiccup and Zenna went back to the village, it was night. They risked a glance at each other as they went through the plaza but, apart from that, neither of them spoke. They let Toothless and Stryka go free, though, since they knew they'd both done wrong in keeping their two best dragon friends apart for so long.

While Toothless and Stryka went off to enjoy the night, Hiccup and Zenna immediately went to bed. And both of them were thinking the same thing.

 _How can I forgive when I'm running out of time?_

* * *

 **Bam! Bet you guys didn't see that coming? Yes, I thought about adding Elias's POV here since I figured Zenna could use some big brotherly advice from him. Hope you liked his part.**

 **Read and review! Those two things make me happy :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	8. The Longest Two Days Ever Part III

**Here comes Part III, where our second longest day begins. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Longest Two Days Ever (PART III)**

 **Zenna's POV**

I let Stryka spend the day with Toothless and the other dragons while I wandered around the village, making sure to stay out of dangerous places. Oddly enough, I always kept going back to places…where Hiccup and I've been to… _together._

The glacier, the cave in the forest, the beach, the Lost Caverns, the pit where new things had been thrown into when the dragons got sick due to Blue Oleander poisoning, Mildew's old cabbage field…

We've had tons of adventures all around Berk, had travelled every inch of it, and had been together all throughout all seven years my family and I've lived here.

After hours of wandering around, training, and eating sandwiches I had packed earlier, I decided to take a little sailing trip to the Isle of Zen. Upon arriving at the docks so I could borrow a boat, I saw Stryka with Toothless…and Hiccup. Hiccup was feeding her fish and petting her while Toothless tried to steal some of Stryka's fish. When he saw me, Hiccup turned rigid. "I'm just here to borrow a boat," I mumbled to him. "Going sailing?" he asked quietly.

I found myself feeling rather relieved that he and I were talking now instead of shouting so I figured, hey, might as well try to salvage what was left of our relationship. If we couldn't be friends again…at least we could be two people who talk to each other on occasion. At least…until I leave. I looked at Stryka and my heart ached. I'd almost forgotten that I'd be leaving her, too, if she decided to stay here on Berk.

"If Stryka won't come with me to Greece…will you take care of her?" I asked, looking at Hiccup directly. Hiccup's emerald green eyes bore into my one violet as he spoke. "Sure…" he mumbled before we broke eye contact. Stryka then nudged me and smiled toothlessly. "Well, guess I won't need a boat anymore," I smiled, clambering onto her back. Hiccup looked up at me briefly before looking away. "Will you be here for dinner?" he asked suddenly. "I guess…" I shrugged before spurring Stryka up into the air.

* * *

At the Isle of Zen, the little slice of Valhalla Hiccup had procured for me on my 16th birthday, was where I often flew or sailed to so I could have time to think. And, with my mind and heart now both wondering how and if I would ever be able to forgive Hiccup and reconcile with him, today was a perfect day to do just that – think.

Lying amongst the tulip beds while Stryka frolicked about them and the trees filled with orchids, I just stared up at the clouds. It was late afternoon, now, the sky beginning to turn orange and red as the sun began to set.

' _Was it really worth it? Hiccup and I have been through so much together…Am I really going to throw all of that away just because of one fight…? Maybe Elias is right…It was my fault for not telling Hiccup about being accepted into Hippocrates' School of Medicine…_ '

My thoughts were interrupted when Stryka bounded over to me, wiggling her rump. I giggled and gently gave her a scratch behind the ears. Her saddlebag bumped against my side and, just like that, I remembered the gift Hiccup had given me before our big fight. Taking out the package, I looked at it carefully. It was soft and moved to the touch so it was probably clothing.

Wondering if I should take it back to Hiccup ( _if he wanted it back, that is_ ), I turned the package over in my hands until my curiosity got the best of me and I ripped the package open.

" _Holy Shields…_ "

It was a white coat, like the ones I've heard professional doctors wear. Gasping softly, I noticed that it had pockets both on the sides and on the upper right chest, all three bearing a Night Fury emblem on them. To my confusion, the coat was pretty big and the sleeves were really long.

Then I found a letter neatly folded in the chest pocket.

 _ **Dear Zenna,**_

 _ **Wow! Seven years of us being best friends! It's amazing, isn't it? It's as if it was only yesterday when you and Elias saved me from Snotlout and the Twins when they were bullying me. Shortly after that, I found myself with someone who has always been there for me no matter how many times I mess up.**_

 _ **I can never thank you enough for being my first friend ever, Zen, really I can't. I thank Odin, Thor, and all the gods, goddesses, and Valkyries in Valhalla every single day for allowing me to meet someone as special as you. You are kind, smart, funny, courageous…and loyal to a fault. Honestly, I don't know how on earth somebody with such a golden character and reputation can stick by me, a walking disaster waiting to happen, for so long and not get sick of getting dragged into the trouble I get into.**_

 _ **Well, knowing you, I guess I know now.**_

 _ **And I know you have a gift for healing, Zen. Viking or dragon, you can cure any malady like a professional. Heck, I've "talked" with Gothi a few times and she's always "telling" me that you might become the next best healer on Berk!**_

 _ **I've done a bit of research on doctors, those more advanced healers, and they wear white coats. I figured that, since you have potential to become a doctor, I thought you should have a white coat of your own. I'll admit that it's not my best work. I'm more used to working with leather than cloth but I made sure that the stitching's strong so the coat's going to be able to endure a lot of wear and tear.**_

 _ **Zenna, I just want to thank you for everything. Before I met you or Toothless, I had no one. I was all alone and had nobody who would accept me for who I really am. You came into my life and stuck by me through thick and thin…and for that I am forever grateful.**_

 _ **You are the best human friend and sister a one-legged screw up could ever ask for and I will always, ALWAYS, love you.**_

 _ **Happy Friendaversary, Zenna. Here's to more years of friendship.**_

 _ **Okay?**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

Trembling, I put on the coat. As big as it was, it was absolutely _perfect_. I hugged the letter to my chest, crying softly to myself, as I felt the coat Hiccup made for me. It was soft and warm, obviously made with tender love and care, and I could imagine Hiccup working countless days and nights to make it. Stryka worriedly nuzzled me and warbled softly.

"I forgive you…I forgive you…I forgive you, Hiccup…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I sobbed out, curling up on my side, and continued to cry from the guilt and shame that I felt until I tired myself out…and I fell asleep…

* * *

 **Next chapter, last part, we'll see Hiccup unwrap his present and read Zenna's letter to him. Stay tuned!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	9. The Longest Two Days Ever Part IV

**Prepare for more feels!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Longest Two Days Ever (PART IV)**

 **Stoick's POV**

Seeing my son upset with someone is unnatural.

Seeing my son upset with _Zenna_ is even _more_ unnatural.

Edgar, Henna, Gobber, and I've watched the two of them grow from little ones to brave and, if not always, mostly responsible teenagers. And, not once, were they ever apart. Having that huge argument and breaking off their friendship for what I fear to be for good…it hit me like a Gronckle as I realized that my son and Zenna were going down the same path Alvin and I had taken.

When my son came home with Toothless that afternoon, I knew I needed to stop him.

"Son, we need to talk," I told him, looking up from my woodwork. Hiccup took a chair and sat down in front of me while Toothless curled up in front of the fireplace, looking at us curiously. "Look, Dad, if it's something the Twins blew up again, I have said it a thousand times that I can't control them _or_ Snotlout 24 hours a day…" he sighed. "Oh, don't worry, Gobber's making them sharpen swords in the armory until dinner," I told him casually. Upon seeing my son's surprised expression, I said, "Forget about what I just said."

"O…kay? So, what exactly do you want to talk to me about?" Hiccup asked warily. Now, usually, I'd be awkward with these kinds of conversations. To be honest, I still need to work on being a proper father to Hiccup. While I have his basic needs all carried out, the deeper, more emotional things ( _such as heart-to-heart talks_ ) still need a little more fine-tuning.

But not this time. I have to do this right otherwise history will repeat itself.

"I've been chatting it up with Alvin recently, trying to mend what has been broken, and I can honestly say that things have begun to be all right with us," I began. Hiccup looked a bit surprised but managed to smile a little. "That's…that's great, Dad. Good for you," he said haltingly.

' _Here comes the hard part…_ ' I thought and I took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"Yes, it is. Having said that…I think it's time I tell you how exactly Alvin and I came to hate each other…" I said before, all of a sudden, Hiccup interrupted with, "You mean what happened after you two disagreed on how to deal with a Monstrous Nightmare during a raid?"

I'd been holding a nice wooden yak I'd just finished carving and, at my son's words, dropped it and a horn broke off. Ah, I'll fix it up later…

"How did you know about that night?" I asked suspiciously. "Ah, well, funny thing…Alvin kind of mentioned it when we were flying off to Outcast Island to rescue you…" Hiccup said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I see…well, that makes things a bit easier then," I said, silently thanking Alvin for giving my son a little bit of starter information, before I began to explain.

"Alvin had the idea of taking on the dragon in the plaza, right where everyone could be at risk, while I thought of luring it to the cliffs where we could fight it. While I was trying to lure the Monstrous Nightmare away from the village, Alvin broke off from the group of soldiers I was commanding and went behind my back. He did, in the end, agree with my idea of luring it to the cliffs but he recklessly chased it towards the wrong route. Instead of taking my route to the cliffs through the forest, Alvin took the route that went through the village. As a result, several of our soldiers and even some civilians were injured or, worse, killed."

I saw Hiccup's eyes widen in shock as he took the whole story in.

"My own father was injured that night due to Alvin's recklessness. I blamed him for everything that went wrong. Nothing was ever the same between us ever since…" I said before looking at him in the eye. "And, then, you and Zenna changed all that. Thanks to the two of you, we've begun to forgive each other," I smiled.

Hiccup looked down at his lap, his face showing clear guilt, and I continued talking.

"Going behind your back…reminds you of what happened between you and Zenna just a few days ago, hm?" I asked him. "Yeah…" Hiccup mumbled. "Son, I know a pair more made for each other when I see one. You and Toothless…You and Astrid…And you and _Zenna_. You two have been through so much together for all these years. Ask yourself: Is all of that really worth throwing away because of a single argument?"

At my words, Hiccup looked at me and slowly shook his head. I sighed and placed my hands on his shoulders, small and delicate as they were. "Seeing you and Zenna at odds with each other reminds me of when Alvin and I became enemies. I don't want history to repeat itself in the form of you two. Hiccup, I know it's not going to be easy…but I really do hope that you and Zenna will become friends again. Don't make the same mistake I made, son, I beg you," I told him seriously.

Hiccup then mumbles, "I need to go take a nap…" and leaves to head upstairs. Toothless looked at me and warbled worriedly. "Go with him, dragon. He needs you," I nod to him and he follows my boy up the stairs.

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

I flung myself onto my bed and tried to calm my mind.

Note _tried to_.

Dad's story…it was easy to believe, I guess, but it was hard to accept that it was parallel to Zenna's and my own. Dad and Alvin became enemies because of something they disagreed on, which Alvin made worse by going behind his back. Zenna and I fought because of a secret Zenna kept from me and I reacted negatively about it.

Gods, I seriously hoped that this wasn't fate messing with us and it was just a mere coincidence.

I had buried my face in my pillow earlier but got up when I heard Toothless cooing. I saw him, in an attempt to make me feel better, chasing his own tail like a puppy. I laughed and went over to him when he knocked over a chair to give him a scratch behind his ears.

"Take it easy, Bud," I chuckled before feeling the saddlebag on Toothless bump against my side. That's when I remembered the gift Zenna gave me on our Friendaversary. I never got the chance to open it. Taking out the package, I carefully tore off the wrapping and pulled out a small wooden box. When I opened the box, I gasped.

"Whoa…"

It was a helmet…No, not just _a_ helmet. It was the most amazing Dragon Rider's helmet I had ever seen. It was made of black leather, it had small spikes around the crown area and it had a mask made of brown leather that lifted up and down like a visor when I discovered it. I'd been meaning to make something like this…along with a flight suit but I didn't have enough materials to start making it.

"How…?" I whispered to myself before spotting a letter left inside the box. I took it out and read Zenna's clean handwriting.

 _ **Dear Hiccup,**_

 _ **Remember when you showed me those plans of yours to make a flight suit? I saw the helmet included in your drawings and decided to help you get a head start on your new "outfit" by making it for you. I apologize if my work isn't as high quality as yours or Gobber's. I've always been more adept in brewing healing potions, tonics, salves, and the like compared to leatherworking.**_

 _ **It's not much, really. Just a little something…to thank you for everything.**_

 _ **Seriously, Hicc, I owe you so much. Not just for saving my life (and my dignity) but for also being the best and truest friend a girl could ever ask for.**_

 _ **When I moved to Berk, I was scared that I wouldn't have any friends until I met you.**_

 _ **When Elias died, I thought I'd never be happy again and thought I'd be better off dead to be with my brother until you saved me from myself, comforted me, and helped me heal.**_

 _ **When I lost my eye, I thought everyone would see me as a freak but you still accepted me for who I am.**_

 _ **Everything else in between, I would have been alone if you hadn't been there for me.**_

 _ **Hiccup, you may not replace Elias but I think that you're an amazing brother. You're also the kindest, most compassionate, most courageous and, in a great way, the craziest guy I've ever met. Not many boys I know have the guts to befriend a Night Fury, stop a 300-year war between Vikings and Dragons, AND survive losing a leg.**_

 _ **Hiccup, my one-legged best human friend, I thank all the Norse gods in Valhalla and my brother spirit for you every single day of my life. I thank you for all the times we've shared, good times and bad times, and for all the adventures we've had together and hope we will continue to have.**_

 _ **If we ever have to part ways, let it only be for a while and I will always carry you around in my heart until we are together again.**_

 _ **Happy Friendaversary to us, Hiccup. I will always love you.**_

 _ **Okay?**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **Zenna**_

Drops of water nearly smudged the ink until I realized they were my own tears and I quickly wiped them away. Toothless curled up around me as I cried harder. I couldn't speak. I was crying so hard, hiccupping on my own tears, even when Dad went upstairs to check on me.

"Hiccup…"

I felt myself being lifted out of Toothless' protective cocoon and found myself being rocked back-and-forth like a baby in Dad's massive arms. I sobbed loudly, clutching the letter to my chest, the tears trickling down my face. Suddenly, everything turned dark and I couldn't see anything. I realized that I was now wearing the helmet made for me. As large as it was for me, something told me that I would grow into it.

"Son?"

Dad lifted the visor up to look at me and I saw that he was smiling gently.

Gulping down my remaining sobs, I said, "I forgive her…I forgive her, Dad…I want to say sorry to her…I want to tell Zenna that I forgive her and that I'm sorry…"

"And you will, son…" Dad murmured soothingly. Suddenly exhausted, I let myself melt into Dad's arms and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Zenna, and all of Berk. Haggard the Cutthroat and his gang of pirates had anchored their ship just off the coast where no one would see them.

"And so the fun begins, lads," Haggard grinned, drawing out Ripper while his men unloaded their portable cannons.

* * *

 **Read and review! Those two things make me very happy :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	10. A Leap of Faith and Friendship

**The story is still alive, guys! Happy New Year :D**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Leap of Faith and Friendship**

 **Normal POV**

Nobody on Berk was prepared when the pirates attacked.

Haggard and his men stormed the island, armed to the teeth with their swords, axes, clubs, hammers, crossbows, spears, and all manner of sharp and deadly weapons.

But those were nothing compared to their portable cannons. They had been imported from a faraway land and were light enough to be transported on a ship _and_ had wooden wheels so the pirates could take them wherever they went. All it took to send the heavy iron balls that downed any dragon plucky enough to try to attack was lighting the fuse and the pirates were also armed with enough torches to set several houses aflame. Cannons were something the Vikings of Berk were not familiar with and, coupled with the element of surprise playing in the pirates' favor, they found themselves at the mercy of Haggard the Cutthroat and his men.

* * *

 **Zenna's POV**

I must have been sleeping for hours because, by the time Stryka nudged me awake, the sky had darkened until it was almost black in color and the moon and stars had come out. _"Had a grrrrroooood nap, Zen…?"_ Stryka purred, licking my disheveled hair. "Wha…? Oh, hey, Stryka…Yeah, I feel rather refreshed…" I yawned, stretching myself out.

That's when I remembered that I was still wearing the white coat Hiccup had made me and I still had his letter crumpled in my hand. I smoothed the letter out and folded it before taking off my coat and tucked the letter inside its pocket. Folding up the coat, I mounted Stryka's back. "Let's go home, girl. I have a very special one-legged boy to apologize to," I said. Stryka smiled toothlessly, glad to see that I'd come around, and spread her wings and took to the skies.

When Berk came into view, I saw fires in the distance…and instantly sensed trouble.

Stryka growled, baring her teeth, as I told her to fly low so we wouldn't be spotted. We glided down over to Thor's Beach and we were in for a massive shock. My friends were taking the children and the elderly into the caves while their dragons all lay in a heap, looking exhausted.

"Guys!" I shouted, sprinting over to them. Astrid was the first to see me and immediately ran over to me. "Zen! Oh, thank Thor! We all thought they got you, too!" she exclaimed, embracing me. Once Astrid let go of me, I examined Stormfly and the other dragons. "What happened? They all look like they've been hurt…" I worriedly looked to the Twins. "It was those weird weapons. Balls of iron flying straight at us…Barf and Belch got hit in the stomach and they can't blow anything up much less fly!" Tuffnut groaned while tending to his half of the Zippleback. "Weird weapons and balls of iron flying…you mean _cannons_?" I asked, eye wide. "Cannons…nasty name for such things. Blowing iron balls into the sky sounds fun but if our dragons get hurt…I think Tuff and I just found the one dangerous thing we'll never think of playing with…" Ruffnut said quietly before petting a whimpering Barf.

"Okay, I get it. They're using weapons we're not used to. But _who_ is attacking us?" I asked, getting a bad feeling in my stomach. Surely Alvin couldn't be the one attacking since we've signed a peace treaty with him and his tribe…unless Dagur had escaped.

Then Fishlegs came forward with a terrified look on his face. "Um, Zen? You don't happen to recall a particular group of thugs who…well…beat you up shortly after Elias died, now, would you?" he asked timidly. I looked at him, my face turning stone cold as the horrible memory washed over me. "Haggard? _Haggard the Cutthroat_?" I asked, spitting the name out as if it were poison. Fishlegs gulped, "Yep…he's back…"

I took out my battle sticks immediately clenched them hard. Haggard and his thugs had beaten me up when I had been at my lowest point. When he and his gang had been shipped off, I had been relieved but also outraged. They had made Hiccup risk his life for me and I did nothing to get back at them…

Wait a minute…something wasn't right here…

As I looked around my friends and the group of villagers they had led to safety, I noticed that a certain auburn-headed, emerald-eyed, freckle-faced, and one-legged boy was missing along with his Night Fury.

"Where are Hiccup and Toothless?" I asked my friends who all paled. Snotlout, after having been silent the whole time I was there, spoke up. "He and Toothless are still out there, Zen. After our dragons got shot down, he ordered us to go and hide with the others," he informed me. Stryka roared in alarm at the thought of her beloved mate in danger. I, on the other hand, squeezed my sticks so hard that I thought I'd dent the metal coating them.

"Stay here with everyone, tend to your dragons, and keep out of sight," I ordered the team. "You and Stryka be careful, Zen," Astrid said grimly. Nodding, I mounted Stryka and we took to the air. "Stay high up in the clouds, girl. We can't let them see us," I whispered to Stryka as we neared the town plaza, where the whole battle was taking place.

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

I had woken up when I heard the blasts with Toothless. Dad had tried to keep me inside, just like in the good old days, and even resorted to locking me inside the house while he charged into battle. Luckily, I knew about 15 different tricks to get out of the house and used one of them to get Toothless and I out of there.

And the sight that greeted me was akin to Helheim on earth.

Houses were on fire and, to my horror, dragons were being shot down left and right by cannonballs. The sight of dragons being shot down like back in the days of the raids made my blood boil. "Come on, Bud!" I shouted and mounted Toothless, clicking on the stirrup and opening the tail fin. With a shriek, Toothless shot up into the air. Our friends joined in the fight and, for a while, we were able to blast some of the cannons so the pirates wouldn't be able to use them.

Then the Twins and Barf and Belch were hit, followed by Fishlegs and Meatlug, then, Snotlout and Hookfang and, finally, Astrid and Stormfly were struck down. My friends hadn't suffered any serious injuries, aside from a few cuts and bruises, but their dragons were pretty banged up. Once I had ordered them to head to Thor's Beach with the children and the elderly, Toothless and I went back into battle.

Zenna's parents and Dad were on Serpent and Serpentine and I joined them. "How many of them are there?" I asked, pointing to the pirates scattered across the plaza. "About 20 to 30…wait, Hiccup! I told you to stay inside!" Dad exclaimed, looking pretty steamed. "Like it or not, Dad, Toothless and I are fighting alongside you!" I snapped, effectively shutting him up. "We'll need all the hands and claws we need, Stoick," Edgar told my father. "Gobber and Spitelout are leading the attack on the ground while every other rider we have are doing the best that they can…" Henna murmured.

"FIRE!"

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled as Toothless and I quickly did a loop to avoid two cannonballs. Serpent and Serpentine managed to dodge them as well but, then, another cannonball came out of nowhere! "No!" I screamed as the maroon Zippleback was shot out of the sky with my Dad and Zenna's parents holding on for dear life. Toothless roared and did a power dive, reaching Serpent and Serpentine in time to support him before he suffered a crash landing.

My Dad and Zenna's parents were, thankfully unharmed, but I knew they couldn't leave Serpent and Serpentine alone so I told them, "We'll keep on fighting. If you three can take Serpent and Serpentine to safety, do it and join the battle again."

My Dad, surprisingly, didn't protest and gave me a proud smile. Maybe I was already showing some Chief material. But I didn't have time to dwell on it now. Toothless and I had a fight to win!

* * *

 **Zenna's POV**

Stryka and I were relentless in attacking from above and destroying as many cannons and ships we could. Then, to our bad luck, we ran out of plasma blasts. "Looks like we're gonna have to fly in low, Stryka…" I murmured. Stryka warbled a reply and we dropped altitude.

A bad decision because, all of a sudden, a cannonball came whizzing towards us and hit Stryka's wing! "Stryka!" I screamed as my one-eyed dragoness shrieked in pain. We fell out of the sky and hit the ground hard. "Stryka! Stryka!" I yelled, sliding off my best dragon friend's back. Stryka didn't respond. Her eye was closed but I could see her chest rising and falling, indicating that she was just unconscious.

"Whoops…I didn't mean to do that to your lizard, slut. I was aiming for you."

That cruel, cold voice brought me out of my worry and replaced it with burning anger. Gripping my battle sticks so hard that my knuckles turned white, I slowly turned around to see Haggard the Cutthroat leering at me with a nasty grin on his face.

"No bodyguard to protect you now, slut. What you gonna do about it?" Haggard sneered at me. I didn't reply and merely twirled my battle sticks, assuming a battle stance. "I was hoping you'd do that. Ripper's been hungry for your blood," Haggard snarled, drawing his cutlass. One second passed, the two of us just glowering at each other, before we charged! "I! HATE! YOU!" I shrieked with every swing at him, my battle sticks meeting with Haggard's cutlass. "You fight like a wimpy slut! Oh, wait…you _are_ a wimpy slut!" Haggard snarled, parrying my blows. Damn, was he getting on my nerves! "Quit calling me that, bastard!" I growled at him as we fought. Haggard was so close to me that I could smell his rotten breath but I ignored the urge to gag and kept on fighting.

Too late did I know that Haggard was planning on fighting dirty until he did a low sweeping kick and knocked me off my feet! I tried to get up only for Haggard to point his cutlass at my heart while some of his men came running, armed, and surrounded Stryka. "Move and I order my men to kill your dragon, slut," Haggard warned me. I paled and remained still as a statue. Haggard laughed and ran his finger across his cutlass's blade. "Alone, dragon knocked out, surrounded…and that bodyguard of yours ain't here to protect you anymore…" he sneered before tapping the tip of his weapon against my chin, making me look at him in the eye. "Face it. You'll always be a weakling no matter what you do. You're just a silly, wimpy, little slut," he mocked me. I merely glared at him. Before, I had believed Haggard when I was depressed over Elias' death. But, now, I knew he was wrong. I was no longer a girl but a woman.

And a damn strong and cunning one at that.

Once Haggard's face was close to mine, I quickly scooped up a handful of dirt and threw it at him! "Agh!" Haggard staggered back, momentarily blinded by the dirt, while I stood up and quickly disarmed him. "Kill the dragon!" Haggard suddenly yelled. But, before I could stop Haggard's men, a plasma blast came flying out of nowhere and blasted Haggard's men away!

Toothless and Hiccup came in for a landing, with the latter of the duo rushing over to Stryka's side while Hiccup ran over to me. "Hiccup!" I exclaimed in sheer relief. Haggard had gotten up and was about to attack but Hiccup was armed with his Gronckle Iron shield and quickly slammed it into his face, which I found really awesome and really funny.

Of course, more pirates came running to his aid and we were surrounded. Toothless was hovering protectively over Stryka, who was beginning to come to, and was practically a demon and attacking any pirate who dared come close.

Hiccup and I stood back-to-back, our weapons at the ready…and, just like that, we forgot about our big fight and became a team again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about leaving!" I shouted as I thrust my sticks out and poked one pirate's eye out. "Apology accepted! _I'm_ sorry I got mad at you!" Hiccup yelled as he fired a pair of bolas at another. "I forgive you!" I replied. Then, worrying about Toothless and Stryka, Hiccup and I simultaneously thought of a plan. We shouted taunts and called Haggard and his pirates names to rile them up and, once we were sure their attention was on us and not on our two Night Furies, we made a break for it and led them on a chase.

"We're cool?" Hiccup panted as we ran into the forest. "We're cool," I gasped as we kept on running.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It's amazing how an attack by pirates can reconcile two old friends.

Hiccup and Zenna ran as fast as their legs could carry them, brushing branches out of their faces, as the whole band of pirates chased them deeper into the woods. They had long forgone their weapons so they could run quicker. Looking behind them, the two could see that their plan had worked for all of the pirates were chasing them. They dodged cannonballs being fired from the portable cannons this way and that and, all the while, held each other's hands so they wouldn't be separated.

What they didn't account for was for them to end up at one of the seaside cliffs. "Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. End of the line, you two!" Haggard barked as he prepared to light the fuse of the largest cannon.

Looking at each other, Hiccup and Zenna knew what they had to do as the fuse was lit. "No matter what happens, I'll stay by your side no matter what," Hiccup promised Zenna. "No matter what, I'll always have your back," Zenna promised him in return.

Any second now, the cannonball was going to be fired.

"Okay?" Hiccup faced Zenna, his emerald green eyes blazing. "Okay," Zenna nodded, her one violet eye reflected in his own.

 **BOOM!**

* * *

The cannonball was fired...at the exact moment when Stoick and the Berkians arrived at the cliff to assist the two siblings not by blood but by bond.

When the smoke cleared and the ringing in everyone's ears ceased, Stoick, Edgar, Henna, Gobber, Spitelout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, everyone saw that Haggard and his crew laughing victoriously…and that Hiccup and Zenna were both gone.

"We got them! We got them good!" Haggard howled with laughter before seeing the Berkians, who all wore looks of shock, horror, and anguish. But, in the blink of an eye, those looks were replaced with enraged expressions.

Haggard and his band of pirates didn't stand a chance against an entire village angry at the murder of their two youngest heroes and sole reasons why peace among Vikings and dragons had been made possible. It was a bloodbath and Stoick, Edgar, and Henna, to avenge their children's deaths, made sure to kill Haggard themselves.

However, once all of the pirates lay dead at their feet, the people of Berk mourned.

Edgar and Henna tried to dive down the cliff to hopefully retrieve their daughter's body but Gobber and Spitelout restrained them. "We go to the Great Hall…to honor our fallen…" Stoick said, holding back his tears, as he held Hiccup's Gronckle Iron Shield in one hand and Zenna's battle sticks in the other.

With heavy hearts, the Berkians left the cliff…without looking over the edge and seeing the bubbles rapidly rising to the surface.

* * *

 **BAM! Cliffhanger! What do u think happens next? Find out in the next chapter of "I'll Let You Go If You Let Me Go" ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	11. Forgive and Forget

**After this, only two more chapters to do I guess! In the previous chapter, we ended where everyone thought Hiccup and Zenna had been blasted by a cannonball. The question is…were they?**

 **You'll find out in this chapter ;) PS: This is going to be in third person POV.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL RIGHT TO HTTYD BELONG TO CRESSIDA COWELL, DEAN DEBLOIS, DREAMWORKS ANIMATION, AND ALL OTHER RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Forgive and Forget**

Once the Berkians had left and the corpses of Haggard and his pirate crew were left to rot, Hiccup and Zenna burst out of the water. Coughing and choking on seawater, the two of them floated for a while in the water until they managed to get their bearings.

"Holy Shields…I can't believe we just did that…I can't believe we just did that…" Zenna choked out, clinging onto Hiccup. "Well…that's one thing I'll never do again…" Hiccup breathed out, also clinging onto Zenna as he treaded water.

What was that thing Hiccup and Zenna did, you ask?

Jumping off a cliff into the sea.

You see, the second Haggard had fired a cannonball at them, Hiccup and Zenna had jumped off the cliff while tightly holding onto each other and plunged feet first into the freezing water. The cannonball missed them completely. After that, the two of them stayed underwater for about five minutes to make sure they were out of danger until the need for oxygen came and they surfaced.

Now the two of them were rather far away from the shore, in freezing cold water, but that didn't deter them from swimming. Once they saw Thor's Beach, Hiccup and Zenna practically laughed out loud in relief and hurriedly paddled to shore. Exhausted, the two of them flung themselves onto the sand to catch their breath. "Sweet land…how I've missed you so!" Zenna exclaimed, kissing the sand, before turning her head to a panting and wheezing Hiccup. Tired as he was, Hiccup managed to crack a smile. "Okay, Zen?" he whispered. "Okay, Hicc, okay…" Zenna replied breathlessly, smiling at him.

They just lay there on the sand for a long while, not minding the waves lapping at their soaked boots, recovering their strength before they managed to heave themselves to their feet. "Let's warm up before we go back…" Hiccup suggested. "That is a wonderful idea…" Zenna agreed with him and they set out to pick up pieces of dry wood and stones. Once a little pile of kindling had been made, Hiccup and Zenna rubbed sticks and banged stones together until two sparks came out. With a cheery little fire to warm them up and dry their clothes, Hiccup and Zenna sat close to each other and all was silent.

Then Hiccup turned his head to look at Zenna. Her skin glowed in the firelight and she had closed her eye, breathing in and out slowly, and her hands were folded across her lap. Carefully, Hiccup placed his hand in her right. Zenna opened her eye and looked at him curiously. "I've been a real jerk," Hiccup said plainly. "No, you haven't," Zenna told him. "No, I _have_ , Zenna. I overreacted when you announced your departure, I got mad at you, and…I've been holding you back from your dream…" Hiccup sighed heavily. Zenna blinked at him, an unreadable expression on her face. Hiccup decided to go for it.

"Ever since we were kids, I've always depended on you. Zenna, you've been my best friend, confidant, protector, support system and…I just can't imagine the next five years without you. When you announced that you were leaving for Greece in a month, Zen…I was happy for you, really, but… _I was scared_."

Zenna looked at Hiccup, her face showing dawning comprehension as Hiccup kept talking.

"I'm scared that I'll be alone again when you leave. What if everyone starts treating me the same way they did back then? And you're going to a new place with new people. I'm scared that you might get hurt out there and…I'm mostly afraid that you'll make new friends and…and…and forget about me…"

Hiccup took a deep breath once he finished talking and looked down at the sand, his emerald green eyes sad.

"But…it's okay. You're about to fulfill your dream of becoming a doctor and I won't stand in your way. And I'm really, truly, sorry, Zenna. I'm sorry I got mad at you and broke off our friendship. I'm really, really, really… _sorry_ …" he whispered. Zenna surprised him by hugging him close to her chest. Hiccup blushed but, slowly, relaxed into Zenna's embrace. Her tunic was still damp and smelled of saltwater but he could still detect the slightest hint of fresh flowers and vanilla that Zenna always smelled of. Hiccup sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and breathed in Zenna's scent, feeling the chill in her skin as she gently brushed her hand against his cheek. "I'm scared, too, you know?" Zenna whispered, still hugging him. Once Zenna let go of him, Hiccup looked at her quizzically.

"Greece is different from Berk, like any land there is. I'm afraid of getting lost, of getting hurt or, worse, killed…"

Zenna shuddered a little but she composed herself and spoke again.

"But what I'm absolutely afraid of…is going there and coming back only to fail. Doctors…they save lives and are almost like the gods who decide who gets to live and who has to die. I'm scared that I'll fail in my lessons, won't learn enough, and won't be able to do what I'm expected to do when I get back home. And…I'm scared of leaving you guys, too. I know what I've signed up for and I know that it won't be easy. But…I'm gonna miss you guys so much…"

Zenna then looked at Hiccup and her bottom lip trembled. "I should have told you before it was too late. I'm sorry I've kept so many secrets from you, Hiccup. I'm so sorry for taking advantage of your trust…" she whimpered, tears welling up in her one violet eye. Hiccup gently took her into his arms, rocking Zenna back-and-forth, and whispered soothing nothings into her ear. Zenna whimpered and buried her nose into Hiccup's green tunic, smelling the ash and smoke through the saltwater smell, and gradually relaxed.

The fire was beginning to burn out once the two of them decided it was time to go. "I guess this means we're friends again?" Hiccup asked sheepishly. "Yeah. And, this time, it's for good. We're never going to let another fight tear us apart ever again. Okay?" Zenna smiled at him and held out her hand. "Okay," Hiccup smiled and they shook on it. They let bygones be bygones and, in celebration, played tag as they went back to the village.

When they got to the village, however, they were surprised to see it empty.

"That's strange…" Hiccup muttered before Zenna nudged him and pointed to the Great Hall. "All the torches are lit. Maybe everyone's in there celebrating," Zenna told him. Both of them made their way up the steps and, silently, crept inside.

Everyone was crying quietly as Gobber delivered the eulogies. "May the Valkyries welcome you two as you both make your way through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your names with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you two have taken your places at the table of kings…for two young warriors have fallen. Son, daughter, dragon riders, dragon trainers…friends…" the old blacksmith said, blinking back his tears, as he and Spitelout prepared to burn Hiccup's Gronckle Iron Shield and Zenna's battle sticks.

Edgar and Henna were weeping softly, Serpent and Serpentine wrapping his two heads around them comfortingly, while Stryka lay at their feet and whined mournfully. Stoick had taken off his helmet and was trying so hard not to show the tears falling into his fierce red beard as he thrust a torch into the fireplace of the great center table. On one side, the five Dragon Riders were with their dragons trying to comfort a grieving Toothless. The male Night Fury was inconsolable, great fat tears dropping from his acid green eyes as he howled.

"They're gone…I can't believe they're gone…" Astrid said softly, tears welling up in her sky blue eyes. "We never got to say goodbye or…or even know if they ever made up…" Snotlout whispered gloomily.

Stoick, Edgar, and Henna then stepped forward bearing their children's weapons, ready to burn them in memorial.

"Wait!" "Hold on!"

Tuffnut then looked up. "I can still hear their voices…" he said mournfully.

"What's going on?!" "Holy Shields, what are you guys doing?!"

"Yeah…It's like they were right here…" Ruffnut sniffed.

"DON'T BURN THOSE!"

That's when Fishlegs realized that the Twins were right in a sense and looked at the back of the Great Hall, where everyone was gasping in surprise as…

"Ruff, Tuff…you guys aren't hearing things! _Look!_ " the husky Ingerman boy cried out as a very alive Hiccup and very alive Zenna ran up to the front of the stone table. "I worked several nights on that shield!" Hiccup protested, stopping his father from burning his favorite weapon. "Mom, Dad, you can't burn Eli's sticks without his permission. Besides, I still need them!" Zenna exclaimed, halting her parents from throwing them into the fire.

About three seconds passed before the two teens were tackled to the ground by two ecstatic Night Furies and showered with licks!

"Gaaah! Toothless, cut it out! That tickles, Bud! Hahahaha! Stop!" Hiccup laughed as his best dragon friend licked him all over. "Ahahahahahaha! Stryka, I just dried my clothes! You're getting them all soggy again! Hahaha!" Zenna squealed as Stryka nuzzled and cuddled her.

Once they realized that Hiccup and Zenna were very much alive, the Berkians rejoiced. "Hiccup! Son!" Stoick scooped up his dear boy in a bone-crushing hug. "Zenna love!" "My precious little gemstone!" Edgar and Henna enveloped their only daughter in a tight embrace.

"We thought you were both killed!"

"We saw Haggard fire that iron ball of death right at you two!"

"How did you survive?"

Once they had managed to calm everyone down, Hiccup and Zenna explained how they had jumped off the cliff and into the sea to escape. Naturally, Stoick, Edgar, and Henna went into overprotective parenting mode upon hearing that part of the story and grounded the duo for a week. Hiccup and Zenna merely laughed and asked if they could be put under house arrest together so they could catch up.

Astrid was the first to ask them, "You two are friends again?" to which Hiccup and Zenna nodded.

And so what was supposed to have been mourning turned into a celebration for winning against Haggard the Cutthroat and his pirates and a celebration for Hiccup and Zenna becoming friends again.

* * *

 **Next chapter will contain multiple POVs so be prepared. In the meantime, read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	12. Making the Most of Every Day

**Second to the last chapter, guys! Thank you so much for supporting this story. It means the world to me :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Making the Most of Every Day**

 **Zenna's POV**

Stoick and my parents never really did get around to grounding us for a week so Hiccup and I went to the Great Hall for breakfast as usual, Toothless and Stryka at our sides, and joined our friends. We happily chatted away and, knowing that my time with them was short, made plans.

"So you're leaving in a month?" Astrid asked me. "Yeah. I have approximately four weeks to pack and get ready," I shrugged. Hiccup smiled and took my hand, squeezing it. "Let's make the most of it, then," he said and everyone nodded.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Little did the seven Dragon Riders know that, outside, the dragons were doing a little planning of their own.

* * *

 **Toothless' POV**

The night Hiccup and Zenna reconciled, Stryka and I had a talk. Right now, we were going to tell the rest of our friends what we had talked about.

" **Okay, guys, Stryka and I gathered you all here today because…"** I began before Meatlug and Stormfly excitedly squealed, **"You guys are going to be parents?!"** to which Stryka and I quickly shrieked, **"No!"** the both of us knowing that we weren't even of age yet to start…reproducing.

" **Oh, let me guess!"** Barf said before Belch butted in. **"No, let** _ **me**_ **guess!"** he hissed before he and Barf started fighting. **"Break it up, you two, break it up!" "Let's just hear what Toothless and Stryka have to say!"** Serpent and Serpentine tried to get them to stop bickering until, finally, Hookfang flamed up and roared, **"SHUT YOUR TRAPS!"** effectively shutting everyone up.

" **I can't believe I'm saying this, but…thank you, Hookfang,"** I said begrudgingly. **"No need to thank me. I know that what I did was awesome,"** Hookfang said, puffing his chest out with pride. I gave Stryka a look that signaled her to start talking before any more interruptions were made.

" **Alright, everyone, I need to tell you all something important. Now that Hiccup and Zenna are friends again, Toothless and I discussed last night on what we would do…and I've decided to accompany Zenna to Greece."**

After my beloved mate spoke, I saw everyone's heads turn to me and I knew that they were waiting for me to say my piece. **"Stryka and I reached an agreement and I can't really stop her, now, can I?"** I asked them, smiling coyly. **"And you're sure about this, Toothless?"** Stormfly asked me. I nodded and nuzzled Stryka lovingly. **"Positive. Besides, Zenna will need somebody to protect her and Stryka's the obvious choice,"** I answered before looking at my beautiful starlight. **"But, please love…Please promise me that you'll take care of yourself…"** I said gently. As much as I knew how capable Stryka was, I couldn't help but feel worried at the thought of her being out there in the big, wide world with Zenna and nobody else. Luckily Stryka smiled at me and warbled, **"Of course, my love. And don't worry, Toothless. I'll be alright."**

Nodding, I turned to my friends and we all raised our wings in salute. My beloved Stryka was going to see the world and we were wishing her good winds for her flight and good luck for her and Zenna on their great adventure.

* * *

 **Stryka's POV**

Toothless and I went to the Cove after we made our big announcement and just flopped down on the grass, curling up against each other. For a while, we just stayed there in each other's wings and watched the clouds pass through the sky. Then Toothless spoke. **"I'll miss you…"** he warbled softly in my ear, licking it and making me shudder with pleasure. **"It's only going to be five years. I won't be gone that long…"** I purred, nuzzling him. Toothless then proceeded to lick my face down to my neck. I groaned, as he was driving me mad with desire. **"Five years might seem like the blink of an eye to you, but to me…it'll be like five eternities, my starlight…"** he whispered and, then, I couldn't take it anymore and pinned him down.

" **Well, then…maybe I should leave you a very special gift to remember me by…"** I purred, smiling seductively. Toothless smirked his dragon smirk and tilted his head to affectionately bump it against mine. **"Strange…I thought** _ **I**_ **should be the one giving** _ **you**_ **a very special gift…for you to remember me by…"** he softly growled.

Our short time in the Cove that morning became a long time that lasted all afternoon. And, thankfully, no one was there to interrupt us.

* * *

 **Astrid's POV**

After breakfast, all of us decided to go to Thor's Beach and swim. While the boys and Ruffnut challenged each other to a Who Could Hold Their Breath Underwater The Longest Contest, Zenna and I went to a secluded cove and built sandcastles. I know it sounds like little kid's stuff but, truth be told, I really missed doing it. When we were little girls, Zenna, Ruffnut, and I would go to the beach and make tons of sandcastles and pick up lots of seashells. Ruffnut soon outgrew sandcastle building and seashell collecting but Zenna and I clearly haven't as we were having a blast shaping the sand into little palaces and decorating them with seaweed and seashells.

"Thank gods the others haven't found us," I laughed as I placed a pretty pink seashell on top of the castle's highest tower. "Yeah, if they saw us doing something like this, they'll never let us hear the end of it," Zenna giggled. "I think Hiccup will keep it a secret, though. He knows how to keep a lady's secrets," I piped up. Zenna nodded, lost in thought while she built a moat, and then I remembered something. "You know…Hiccup told me that Trader Johann told him about your pendant…and how some boy gave it to you," I said nonchalantly, making Zenna look up at me sharply. But, then, she blushed and fiddled with her pendant. "Uh…did he now…?" she mumbled. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. "So it's true!" I gasped.

"Yeah…it is…but…I don't want to talk about it…" Zenna mumbled sheepishly, avoiding my eyes. My face softened and I asked, "That boy…he must have been special to you, huh?" and Zenna looked at me. She smiled sadly at me and said, "Yeah, he was…but I think he's already moved on from me…It's been a long time since I last saw him…"

I immediately felt bad for bringing the matter up and apologetically smiled. "Hey…maybe you'll see him again out there when you travel…" I said softly. "Yeah…maybe…" Zenna shrugged and, in silence, we carried on with building our sandcastle.

* * *

 **Fishlegs' POV**

At the end of the first week of our team's final month with Zenna, the two of us were able to do some major updating on the Book of Dragons. With all the new information we've learned from our recent adventures, we practically had to reconstruct the entire book from scratch! Of course we decided to keep the original Book of Dragons in the archives and used them and Bork's Papers as references. We just added new information and drawings on the different dragon species we've studied and trained.

"I'm including here a special section in the Changewing about how you became the Protector of the Changewing Eggs, Fishlegs," Zenna smiled as she updated the Changewing section of the Book of Dragons. "You think you'll find new dragons out there, Zen?" I asked her. "Maybe. If I do, I'll make sure to draw them really well and find out as much as I can about them!" she smiled.

Who knew what Zenna was going to find out there in the world? If she found new dragons out there, I'd be really excited to know about them!

* * *

 **Snotlout's POV**

How did Zenna and I spend time together when all of us agreed that we'd each have at least one day with her, exactly?

Simple. We sparred in the Academy's arena and I let her win every single time.

Okay, I didn't let her. The truth is she was way too good and beat me fair and square.

"When you get back, I'm gonna wanna spar with you again," I told her when we took a break. "Challenge accepted, Snot," she grinned as we ate fish and bread. Then she took a deep breath after chugging down some water and, wiping her mouth with her vest, looked at me. "You know…I've never really thanked you for all those times you saved Hiccup and I," she said.

I nearly choked on a fishbone when she said that.

"What are you talking about? I've never tried to save either of your lives," I said, surprised. "Yeah, you have. The first time was when we were stuck on Outcast Island," Zenna reminded me.

' _Which was my fault…_ ' I thought guiltily as I said, "Oh, yeah…forgot about that…"

"Then there was the war with the Berserkers," Zenna added. _'Where I disobeyed orders and, in some way, caused some of the damage…'_ I thought as I mumbled, "Can't forget that…"

Zenna must have sensed my discomfort and looked at me worriedly. "You okay?" she asked. Finally, I decided to come clean and said, "Okay, I admit that I may have saved your life and Hiccup's twice. But…it doesn't change the fact that _I_ was the one who got you two into those messes in the first place so I guess it's about time that…that I apologize. I'm sorry for being such a huge jerk. There, I said it. You can now start making fun of me…"

To my surprise, Zenna didn't make fun of me and merely smiled. "All is forgiven, Snotlout," she told me and, well, I finally felt at ease with myself and smiled back at her. "Another spar?" I asked, readying my hammer. "Thought you'd never ask," Zenna grinned, twirling her battle sticks.

She beat me again, just so you know.

* * *

 **Ruffnut's POV**

Zenna and I didn't really do much on our day together. Well, okay, we actually did a lot on our day together.

Namely, we played pranks on almost everyone.

"This is so much fun!" I cackled as I watched Bucket and Mulch scratch their heads figure out how to get the chicken feathers off their yaks. "Shh! Keep it down or they'll see us!" Zenna giggled and we ducked into our hiding place behind the shed.

"While I feel mildly offended that you have refused to let me blow stuff up, I must say that this is enjoyable," I remarked as we slipped away to find our next victim. "Who said I was going to refuse that?" Zenna smirked as we stopped by her house. She then told me to wait outside while she went to go get something and, three seconds later, she came back with a large jar of explosive liquid.

"We're going to blow the remainder of Mildew's old hut sky high!" Zenna proclaimed, a mischievous smile on her face. My eyes widened in delight and I put my hands to my heart as I happily gasped, "This is a dream come true! We gotta go get Tuff!"

Laughing, we headed out to find my brother so that he may share in the glory.

* * *

 **Tuffnut's POV**

 **KABOOM!**

I watched, eyes wide with amazement, as Mildew's old hut burst into flames. Ruffnut and Zenna were high-fiving victoriously while I stood there, transfixed, and gazed at the destruction.

"Stoick's been wanting me to get rid of Mildew's place for weeks. I think he'll approve of our demolition methods," Zenna grinned as Ruffnut decided to go home and help her mother out with chores while I accompanied her to the fur dealer's place. "That was the best explosion I've ever seen," I smiled until I found myself face-to-face with…

"Olga, I'd like you to meet Tuffnut."

' _Oh gods!_ ' I thought, panicking, as I gazed into Olga's green eyes. "H-Hello…" I stuttered to her. Olga shyly brushed her platinum blonde bangs out of her eyes and said in that sweet, quiet voice, "Hi, Tuff. Zenna's told me a lot about you."

I glanced at Zenna who gave me a wink. So this was her plan all along. And I had to admit…it was a good one. "Hey, Olga…so how's it going?" I asked carefully and, before long…I was actually talking to Olga…and she was smiling as she was talking to me.

Remind me to thank Zenna a thousand times for this!

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

Time passed in a flash and before I knew it…it was Zenna's last night on Berk. My Dad, Gobber, and Zenna's parents prepared a really great dinner for the two of us at Zenna's house. We had Zenna's family's famous fish stew, sweetbread, and all the chocolates we could eat. After dinner, they allowed us to head to the Cove and sleep there.

Armed with pillows and blankets, Zenna and I trekked to the Cove with Toothless and Stryka. The air was fresh and crisp but it was also pleasantly warm. Zenna and I spread our blankets out on the grass and lay down to look up at the stars. "So Stryka's going to come with you?" I asked her. "Mm-hmmm…she told me a few weeks ago. And, apparently, the dragons threw her a send-off party yesterday," Zenna replied. "Huh, that explains the sudden fish shortage," I chuckled and she laughed with me.

Then Zenna sighed and turned on her side so she was facing me. "Looks like we're going to be pursuing our own paths. I'm going to pursue being a doctor and you, well, have to start your Chief training…" she whispered. "Yeah…we're gonna have to grow up into our own persons now…Time for us to let go of each other…" I murmured. Zenna nodded and snuggled closer to me.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah, Zenna?"

"I'll let you go…if you let me go…Okay?"

"Okay…"

With that we embraced each other tightly. As I hugged Zenna, I began to softly sing…

" _Come fly with me…oh whoa…oh whoa…into a fantasy…oh whoa…oh whoa…"_

Zenna, recognizing the song, picked up from where I left off.

" _Where you can be anything you want to be…Come fly with me…"_

"I love you, Zenna," I whispered, smiling gently at her. "I love you, too, Hiccup…" she whispered back. We fell asleep in each other's arms, Toothless and Stryka protectively curling up around us, and we dreamed of the adventures we would have together…after the five years of being apart that will soon start tomorrow…

* * *

 **Like it? Love it? Don't like it? Hate it? Leave me your reviews whenever you want ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	13. Okay? Okay

**Okay, guys, last chapter here. And I just want to thank you all for all the support.**

 **And, well, I've decided to take a break from HTTYD fan fiction (apart from my Zeret one-shot collection) for now and dabble in making my own original stories and Harry Potter fan fiction. I'll begin writing the first chapter of my first full-length Harry Potter story, which is sort of a sequel to my one-shot collection "The Other Dursley" so I hope you guys are looking forward to it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for supporting "I'll Let You Go If You Let Me Go" and all my HTTYD stories. You guys are awesome!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Okay? Okay.**

 **Normal POV**

The next morning, Hiccup and Zenna woke up to Toothless and Stryka nudging them awake. Yawning, the two siblings not by blood but by bond disentangled from each other. Then Zenna got an idea.

"Let's make our sibling bond official," she said, taking out a small knife. Hiccup looked curious but yelped when he was Zenna cut her pinky finger on the edge of her knife. "What are you doing?" he asked, slight panic lacing his voice. "A blood compact's kind of complicated to do so let's just use our pinkies. Once our blood mingles, we're officially siblings," Zenna explained and held out her bleeding pinky finger and, with the other hand, thrust the knife into Hiccup's hands. Shrugging, Hiccup cut his left pinky finger.

Then they locked pinkies together.

"I, Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome, declare myself to be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's bonded blood sister," Zenna proclaimed. "And I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, declare myself to be Zenna Arrowhead Fiersome's bonded blood brother," Hiccup smiled as they pinky swore. After saying their oaths, both teens licked their pinkies to stop them from bleeding.

When they left the Cove, Hiccup, Toothless, Zenna, and Stryka all realized what today was.

"This is it…" Zenna breathed out as they headed back to the village. "Yeah…" Hiccup murmured as they reached the Fiersome house. Seeing his father with Zenna's parents, Hiccup turned to Zenna. "I'll help Dad take your things down to the docks. Johann should be there already…" he mumbled. "I'll see you later," Zenna nodded. Hiccup went with his father, bearing some of Zenna's possessions, while Zenna went inside to find her parents waiting for her.

Sighing, Zenna flung herself at her parents and hugged them both as tightly as she could. Edgar and Henna sighed as well and embraced their only daughter.

"You two will be fine without me?" Zenna whispered. "We'll be alright, love. It's you we're worried about…" Henna said softly, brushing Zenna's unruly bangs out of her face. "I think I can manage, Mom. Don't forget that I've got Stryka with me and Medic will be sending you two my letters. I'll write to you both and everyone else as often as I can," Zenna smiled. Edgar then kissed his daughter's forehead. "My precious little gemstone…from the day you were born, your mother and I have always known that you were destined for great things. To think that you'll be heading out into the world to do great things we have never dreamed of doing…Zenna, we are so proud of you and we will _always_ be proud of you. Never forget that," he smiled gently.

Zenna felt tears prick at her eye and she embraced her parents. "I love you two so much. Don't worry, Mom and Dad. Stryka and…and Eli will protect me…" she whispered. Once the hug fest was over, Henna gave Zenna her white coat. "Now, then, a doctor must always be ready for her duty," she said, smiling lovingly, and helped Zenna put it on and made sure to roll up her sleeves.

Together, the Fiersome Family left for the docks where everyone was waiting. Gothi hugged Zenna and gave the young girl her blessing. Gobber handed Zenna her shield, the one with the Fiersome black lightning bolt, all reinforced and freshly painted. Stoick ruffled Zenna's hair and wished her luck. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins made sure to hug Zenna and slip whatever little mementos they had into her hands.

Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and Serpent and Serpentine were saying their farewells to Stryka, who joined Zenna's side as they neared Trader Johann's docked ship.

Hiccup and Toothless then came forward, the latter of the two keeping his helmet securely tucked under his arm. Zenna smiled and coyly reminded Hiccup, "Don't lose another leg." To which Hiccup chuckled and said, "Don't lose another eye."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

The two of them hugged and, all too soon, Zenna turned and went to board Johann's ship. But, when Stryka was already onboard, Zenna suddenly stopped and turned around, running towards Hiccup. The one-legged boy immediately ran towards her as well and they met halfway, embracing each other tightly.

"Okay?" Hiccup whispered, tears streaming down his face. "Okay…" Zenna hiccupped, crying as well. They hugged for what seemed like several hours, when it was actually about two or five minutes, before letting go of each other. Flashing Hiccup a watery smile, Zenna boarded Trader Johann's ship and she and Stryka set sail. Mounting Toothless, Hiccup accompanied them both to the two giant Viking guardian statues.

"I'll see you in five years, Zen! Okay?!" he yelled as Johann's ship sailed past the two statues. "Five years, Hicc! Okay!" Zenna yelled back, waving to Hiccup who waved back. Toothless and Stryka roared goodbye to each other and their Riders did their dragon calls as well.

"Bye, Zen…" Hiccup whispered as he and Toothless watched Trader Johann's ship sail off into the distant horizon before they went back to Berk.

Meanwhile, as Johann sailed his ship, Stryka and Zenna stood by each other's side at the prow. "Well, Stryka…time for us to have our own adventures," Zenna smiled at her one-eyed dragoness. Stryka warbled and smiled a gummy smile at her Rider.

But, even as they went their separate ways, Hiccup and Zenna carried a small part of each other in their hearts and knew that they would see each other again. Until that time came, they had some growing up to do.

Five years later and it would all be worth it for Hiccup grew up to become the greatest Chief Berk had ever known while Zenna grew up to be the well-acclaimed Dragon Doctor and, among Elemental and One-Eyed Valkyrie in her other titles, the most loyal follower and beloved sister of the great Dragon Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

 **Okay? ; Okay**

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this story. Thank you all so much! And I hope you guys will read my Harry Potter fan fiction when it comes out. Take care everyone!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
